Zoom
by Kellyn Damanic
Summary: Keluarga kerajaan Zoom, salah satu kerajaan dari 77 dunia yaitu EXO World sedang dalam masalah. Ada Tao yang terpisah dengan ke11 saudaranya yang lain. Dan ke6 dari saudaranya diculik oleh Pangeran Jonathan yang jahat! / Taoris.Kristao with EXO member, YUNJAE, n YEWOOK!


Title : Zoom

Main Cast :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

And all member EXO

Other Cast : Yunjae couple, Yewook couple, and other

Rate : T+

Author : Ell Jung

Genre : Fantasy, Family, Angst, Romance.

Summary : Keluarga kerajaan Zoom, salah satu kerajaan dari 77 dunia yaitu EXO World sedang dalam masalah. Ada Tao yang terpisah dengan ke11 saudaranya yang lain. Dan ke6 dari saudaranya diculik oleh Pangeran Jonathan yang jahat!

Warning : boyxboy, OC, OCC, AU, Ide yang mudah ditebak, EYD ada tapi gak tau bener ato salah, Bhs gila yg sok puitis, dll!

Notes : Bagi yang gak suka pairing di atas yang Ell sebutin, silakan keluar dari page ini. Ell gak mau pairing yang Ell sukain di bash. Gomawo.

.

.

.

#Tao POV

Aku termenung di balkon kamarku ini. Aku masih bingung untuk apa sebenarnya diriku disini? Di dunia entah berantah yang membuat aku terpisah dengan kehidupanku.

Aku memandang pusat kota dari sini. Kamar ini hanya secuil ruangan yang ada di istana megah yang penuh dengan gaya klasik yang khas.

Kira-kira baru 3 hari aku disini. Dibawa kemari secara baik-baik namun memaksa oleh 5 namja dengan pakaian ala pangeran dan lambang-lambang aneh yang ada di dada mereka.

Mereka bilang aku salah satu pangeran yang hilang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi... Ingatanku hilang. Dan aku tak mengingat apa pun.

"Gwechanayo Tao….?" Sebuah suara memanggilku. Aku menengok dan mendapati salah seorang gege baruku tersenyum lembut dengan sebuah buku ditangannya. Buku yang terlihat usang dan tua.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya. Aku menarik nafas sejenak lalu melanjutkan melihat kota.

"Entahlah Luhan ge. Hanya masih bingung dan masih ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin kuajukan." Jawabku.

Luhan gege tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kenapa tidak membaca bukumu saja?" tanyanya.

Aku kembali masuk kedalam dan duduk di kasur tempatku dalam 3 hari ini tidur. Aku mengambil tempat disamping Luhan ge.

"History of Zoom Family...?" kataku yang menyebutkan judul dari buku tua itu.

Luhan ge hanya mengangguk. "Ne. Baca saja buku itu dan kau akan mengetahui semuanya." Ucap Luhan ge.

Buku yang dimaksudkan tadi, kami ke12 pangeran memilikinya. Itu adalah buku tentang sejarah Keluarga Kerajaan Zoom dari awal hingga akhir.

Dan aku menyetujui untuk membacanya.

Ku sentuh badget hourglass ku dan seketika itu muncul buku usang tua tersebut.

****Story of Book****

_History of Zoom Family_

_Di kehidupan kita, tak hanya dunia kita saja yang ada dan nyata. Terdapat 77 dunia yang memiliki berbagai macam kehidupan yang kita sendiri tak tentu tahu akan hal itu._

_Dan dunia inilah tempat para manusia super power lahir, mengemban tugasnya masing-masing, menikah, dan hidup sebelum meninggalkan dunia dan segala yang dimiliki._

_Tentu saja Dunia ini memiliki nama. EXO World, itulah namanya. Terdapat banyak sekali keluarga di dunia Exo._

_Dan salah satunya keluarga kerajaan EXO bernama Zoom. _

_Raja pertamanya dilahirkan bukan dari seorang eomma, namun dilahirkan dari pohon kehidupan yang menjaga keseimbangan ke77 Dunia._

_Raja Marvelous Immanuel Zoom. Dikepemimpinannya, Raja Marvelous mampu menjayakan EXO World. _

_Raja Marvelous sendiri menikah dengan seorang aegya Dewa Timur bernama Cassioepia Red yang merupakan pemegang kunci kebahagiaan di 77 Dunia._

_Mereka memilik 3 aegya namja. _

_Pangeran pertama bernama Pangeran Joseph Zoom pengendali __element__ putih yang sejuk dengan nama lain Hangeng. Pangeran kedua bernama Pangeran Johaness Zoom pengendali __element__ merah yang mengekang bernama lain Kim Youngwoon. Pangeran terakhir bernama Pangeran Jonathan Zoom pengendali __element__ Hitam yang mengerikan bernama lain Lee Donghae._

_Saat itu ketiga pangeran menginginkan posisi yang sama yaitu kedudukan Raja yang masih dikuasai oleh Raja Marvelous, appa mereka. _

_Dan dimulailah pertarungan untuk hal itu. _

_Perang saudara itu bahkan Raja sendiri tak mampu mengendalikannya. Dan ketika Pangeran Joseph dan Johaness d__engan sadisnya dibunuh __oleh kekuatan Pangeran Jonathan, Raja __**murka**__._

_Raja Marvelous __menyerang Pangeran Jonathan sampai tak bisa berkutik lagi __dan Ratu Cassiopeia memutuskan untuk menyegel Jonathan yang membunuh saudaranya sendiri di dalam pohon kehidupan yang ada diperbatasan 77 dunia._

_Namun kekuatan hitam Pangeran membuat pohon kehidupan malah mulai menggugurkan daunnya yang itu berarti satu persatu dunia akan hancur. _

_Raja dan Ratu sepakat membangkitkan kembali kedua Pangeran Joseph dan Johaness kembali __dengan masuk ke kolam arwah yang ada di halaman Tree of Life. D__an__ kedua pangeran__ ditugaskan menikah dengan 2 orang pilihan Raja dan Ratu._

_Putri __Red __Petal atau Kim Heechul __yang merupakan seorang Putri dari Flower World __dan Putri __White __Angel atau Park Jungsoo__ yang berasal dari Angels World__. _

_Dengan pernikahan itu, Raja dan Ratu berharap aegya mereka memiliki penerus yang mampu mengendalikan kekuatan Jonathan dan menjaga keseimbangan pohon kehidupan. _

_Dan benar saja. Pangeran-pangeran itu memiliki masing-masing 1 aegya. _

_Sampai saatnya Raja dan Ratu meninggal, keamanan tetap terjaga oleh setiap keturunan Zoom._

_Namun begitu keturunan ke170, kekuatan Pangeran Jonathan yang dihimpun selama berjuta-juta tahun membuat ia terbebas dan sekarang memulai aksinya untuk menghitamkan jiwa setiap mahluk di dunia._

_Sampai saat ini, pada keturunan ke 171, dimana Raja Thom memiliki 12 aegya dengan kekuatan yang melebihi pendahulunya membuat semua dunia yakin bahwa ke12 aegya mereka ini akan mampu memusnahkan Pangeran Jonathan._

_Pangeran Jonathan yang sudah mendendam kepada keluarga Zoom berhasil menculik 6 diantaranya ketika mereka baru saja __melaksanakan penobatan suci__._

_Dan dengan sadisnya, Pangeran Jonathan membuang satu diantaranya ke dunia yang berbeda lewat kolam arwah yang ada di halaman pohon kehidupan. _

_Hanya 5 orang aegya lagi yang tersisa. _

_Dengan segala usaha, ke5 namja ini kini mencoba untuk menemukan 1 saudara mereka yang ada didunia lain dan 6 saudara mereka yang terjebak oleh Pangeran Jonathan. _

_Dan kini, sudah menginjak tahun ke 771 sejak terpisahnya mereka di EXO World._

_Keturunan ke 171 : _

_Harry Eddwert Zoom (Status : tertangkap. Kekuatan : Snowflakezoom. : Horse)_

_George Thomas Zoom (Status : save. Kekuatan : Telekinezoom. Hewan : Cat)_

_Kevin Immanuel Zoom (Status : tertangkap. Kekuatan : Flightizoom. Hewan : Dragon)_

_Stevent Gilbert Zoom (Status : tertangkap. Kekuatan : Waterzoom. Hewan : Turtle)_

_Albert Edison Zoom (Status : save. Kekuatan : Healzoom. Hewan : Unicorn)_

_Alvin Dominique Zoom (Status : save. Kekuatan : __Lighting__zoom. Hewan : Scorpion)_

_Geremy Caustin Zoom (Status : tertangkap. Kekuatan : Firezoom. Hewan : Phoenix)_

_Mikechelle Dustin Zoom (Status : tertangkap. Kekuatan : Lightzoom. Hewan : Tiger)_

_Franke Jayden Zoom (Status : tertangkap. Kekuatan : Earthzoom. Hewan : Ant)_

_Will Gabriell Zoom (Status : menghilang. Kekuatan : Timezoom. Hewan : Leopard)_

_Justin Austin Zoom (Status : save. Kekuatan : Teleportzoom. Hewan : Bear)_

_Daniel Jonathan Zoom (Status : save. Kekuatan : Windzoom. Hewan : Pigeon)_

_Masing-masing Pangeran memiliki kekuatannya masing-masing. Begitu pula hewan yang selalu menemani mereka dimanapun dan kapanpun. Hewan-hewan tersebut disebut Petanzooma. Hewan-hewan dengan kemampuan yang sama dengan pamongnya. _

_Pangeran itupun memiliki nama lain yang sesuai dengan warna element kekuatan murni mereka. _

_Harry : Kim Minseok dengan element Putih_

_George : Xi Luhan dengan element Putih_

_Kevin : Wu Yi Fan dengan element Hitam_

_Stevent : Kim Joonmyun dengan element Merah_

_Albert : Zhang Yixing dengan element Putih_

_Alvin : Kim Jongdae dengan element Hitam_

_Geremy : Park Chanyeol dengan element Merah_

_Mikechelle : Byun Baekhyun dengan element Merah_

_Franke : Do Kyungsoo dengan element Merah_

_Will : Huang Zi Tao dengan element Hitam_

_Justin : Kim Joongin dengan element Putih_

_Daniel : Oh Sehun dengan element Hitam_

_Dan saat ini, Pangeran Luhan sudah berhasil membawa pulang sang dongsaeng yang lama menghilang dari dunia manusia ke EXO World._

****Back to life****

Ini sulit dipercaya.

Beginilah kehidupanku yang asli?

Jadi saudara-saudaraku ada yang hilang di sekap oleh Pangeran Jonathan?

"Kau sudah membacanya?" suara ini milik Lay gege. Kutolehkan kepalaku dan menatap hyung dan gegeku juga dongsaengku yang ternyata sudah berdiri di depanku.

"Ne gege. Aku baru mengerti untuk apa aku disini. Tapi, kenapa halaman ini masih ada yang kosong?" tanyaku menunjukan kira-kira ratusan halaman yang masih kosong.

Semuanya tersenyum. "Hyung, buku itu khusus milik kita. Jadi buku itu akan menulis apa yang sudah terjadi dan menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi." Jawab Jongin atau Kai kali ini.

Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku. "Oh iya... Kalau boleh, aku ingin melihat wajah keseluruhan dari Keluarga Zoom. Bisa?" tanyaku berharap.

Mereka mengangguk bersamaan. "Tapi yang bisa mengantarmu hanya Sehun dan Chen. Tentu kalian tau aku, Lay, dan Kai ada rapat dengan dewan. Gwechana?" Kata Luhan ge.

Aku mengangguk antusias.

"Baiklah gege. Tak masalah." Ucapku.

"Kai, antarkan kami ke pertemuan Dewan. Aku tak ingin telat!" kata Lay ge. Kai hanya mengangguk dan memegang tangan Luhan ge dan Lay ge bersamaan lalu mereka menghilang.

"Baiklah gege. Kurasa kau gunakan jubahmu itu kalau tak ingin yang lainnya menganggap kau kurang sopan." Ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk jubah emas-perak yang tergeletak begitu saja di kasur.

Aku mengangguk dan segera memakainya.

"Kita ke ruang bawah tanah sekarang, Tao. Kurasa kami harus mengantarkanmu ke ruang '_Memories' _untuk memulihkan ingatanmu... " Kata Chen hyung memimpin jalan.

Aku hanya mengikutinya.

Selama 3 hari ini aku tak pernah keluar kamar karena masih merasa asing. Tapi saudara-saudaraku ini tetap mencoba membujukku.

Hah… ternyata bukan tempat yang buruk.

"Oh iya, Chen hyung… Sehun… apa makna dari element murni yang kita masing-masing miliki?" tanyaku.

"Ada 3 element murni seperti yang kau ketahui. Hitam, Merah, dan Putih. Element murni ini juga yang akan mengendalikan sifat kita jika kita tak bisa mengendalikannya. Seperti aku, kau, dan Sehun. Kita sama-sama memiliki element hitam bukan? Element itu yang paling berbahaya dari element yang lain. Karena bisa membuat siapa saja yang memilikinya menjadi jahat, keji, buruk, dan sebagainya.

Tapi, element hitam lah yang memiliki makna penting. Karena element inilah yang memberi kehidupan bagi mahluk di EXO World dan yang mampu mengekang kekuatan hitam Pangeran Jonathan. Mungkin banyak yang bilang bahwa hitam itu jahat. Tapi hanya 50% benar. Hawa dari element kita mampu membuat setiap mahluk kembali hidup ataupun tewas. Tapi yang bisa menghidupkan mahluk hanya beberapa orang yang bisa.

Maka dari itu element hitam membutuhkan element putih yang bertolak belakang. Putih itu memiliki hawa lembut yang menyenangkan. Jujur saja, aku pernah sakit dan Lay ge memancarkan elementnya kedalam tubuhku lewat tanganya. Element itu terasa lembut, menyegarkan, dan seperti kataku tadi, menyenangkan.

Namun element putih mampu membuat siapa saja tewas secara perlahan-lahan. Diantara element hitam dan putih, terdapat element merah yang bersifat keras. Disaat mereka yang memiliki element itu memancarkan element itu, para musuhnya akan tersiksa seperti siksaan neraka.

Appa kita pernah menghukum kami ber5 disaat kami bandel dan menghancurkan berbagai macam ornament kerajaan bahkan mahkota Raja. Dan saat itu juga appa yang memiliki 3 element mengeluarkan element merahnya dan itu mengerubungi kami. Kami serasa dicambuk oleh pecut yang tak terlihat.

Perbedaannya terdapat pada cara setiap element membunuh musuhnya. Elemennt hitam akan membunuh musuhnya tanpa pandang bulu. Element putih akan membunuh musuhnya perlahan-lahan tapi ditengah-tengah, jika musuhnya akan kembali kejalan yang benar ia akan berhenti menyiksanya. Dan element merah akan menyiksa dan mengekang musuhnya. Hanya element putih yang memberikan pengampunan.

Sudah mengerti, Tao?" penjelasan panjang itu berhenti.

"Ne hyung. Aku mengerti." Kataku. Aku akhirnya mengerti dengan element-element itu.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan mirip penjara ini memiliki aura sesak ynag kental. Dan didalam penjara inilah sosok 5 namja terkurung didalamnya.

"Ge… aku tak tau akan bagaimana Kris ge jika ia terus dibawah kendali elementnya…" kata seorang namja dengan eyeliner tebal.

Namja tembem yang diajak bicara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak tau. "Kita lihat saja sampai saudara-saudara kita yang datang menolong…" ucap namja itu.

"Hyung…. Haruskah kita tak melawan seperti ini?" tanya seorang namja yang duduk di lantai.

Namja jakung yang tengah berdiri sambil melirik sekitar hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Aku juga tak tau, Kyungsoo…." Jawabnya.

Mereka mempunyai kekuatan yang besar dan dengan mudah dapat lolos dari penjara ini. Namun satu saudara mereka ditahan ditempat lain dan diperalat.

"Lama sekali kita bebas!" kesal Xiumin, namja tembem tadi.

"Aku tau itu hyung. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kita mau pergi tanpa Kris ge?" jelas Kyungsoo menanggapi.

Dari awal, Pangeran Jonathan sudah tau jika Krislah calon Raja berikutnya. Dan oleh karena itu, Pangeran Jonathan tau jika Kris adalah pemilik element Hitam, Merah, dan Putih sekaligus yang paling kuat.

"Itu Kris!" kata namja yang terlihat tersenyum tulus dari wajahnya. Terlihat sedikit kebahagiaan disana. "Aku juga tau, Suho hyung!" kata namja dengan eyeliner tadi.

Seorang namja yang terlihat paling tinggi itu datang dengan tatapan kosong sambil sedikit melayang kearah ruangan itu. Ia menembus penghalang yang ada diruangan itu dan seketika ambruk.

Dan untungnya tanah yang ada dibawah lantai itu naik keatas membentuk sebuah tempat tidur dan langsung ditiduri oleh namja bernama Kris ini.

"Bagus, Kyungsoo…." Kata Suho menepuk punggung Kyungsoo.

Mereka ber5 lantas mendekati Kris yang pingsan ini.

Inilah efek samping dari pengendalian diri Kris oleh element hitam lain.

"Karena Kris ge yang memiliki 3 element seorang diri, ia jadi dimanfaatkan oleh Jonathan berengsek itu! Aniya bukan Jonathan! Tapi Lee Donghae!" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Sialan! Namja brengsek itu menggunakan tubuh Kris hyung sampai begini!" umpat Chanyeol saat memeriksa tubuh Kris yang terdapat luka bakar, lebam, atau pun luka gores.

'Kurang ajar!' bathin mereka semua.

"Andai Lay ge ada disini..." ucap Baekhyun yang malah membuat Suho membuang mukanya dan mengepalkan tanganya.

Yang lainnya hanya menatap pasrah. Kyungsoo datang dengan selimutnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Kris.

"Kita sudah 771 tahun di Dark World ini. Kapan kita bisa kembali?" tanya Chanyeol sembari duduk di sebuah sofa yang ada disana.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Untungnya buku 'History of Zoom Family' tersimpan di badget kita masing-masing dan tak diketahui Lee Donghae sialan itu. " Jawab Xiumin. Ia sekaligus membekukan air minum yang ia pegang membentuk ukiran seseorang.

Buaarrr…..

Chanyeol melelehkan ukiran itu sekaligus sedikit mengenai tangan Xiumin. "Hoi! Kau marah dengan ukiran Lee Donghae aja! Jangan dibawa ke tangan!" kata Xiumin. Ia mengompres lukanya dengan es.

Mereka semua sejujurnya sangat ingin keluar dari Dark World yang setiap detik, menit, jam, hari, bulan, dan tahun selalu hitam.

"Hmm... semuanya... aku ingin tau, apa Tao sudah ditemukan? Aku kangen dengan orang yang suka beraegyo itu." Ucap Baekhyun.

Oh iya! Kenapa mereka bisa melupakan Tao yang menghilang?

"Aku juga kangen dengannya. Apalagi dengan..." ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong.

"Kai?" tanya Suho.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku juga merindukan Chen. Sama seperti kau merindukan Kai dan Suho merindukan Lay. Dan juga mungkin Kris merindukannya..." jawab Xiumin.

"Untunganya Baekkie ikut denganku. Jadi aku tak perlu berkangen-kangen ria..." ucap Chanyeol senang.

Perlahan namun pasti, mata Kris terbuka.

"Akh.."

Kris memegangi kepalanya yang seras berputar.

"Gwechana Kris hyung?" tanya Suho.

Kris mencoba untuk memfokuskan pandangannya. "Gwechana..." jawab Kris.

Dan semua bertubi- tubi menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Kris selama ini.

"Aku dikendalikan Donghae dengan element hitamnya." Jawab Kris singkat.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi sampai banyak sekali luka pada tubuhmu?" tanya Xiumin. Dan seketika Kris menatap lenganya. Memang banyak luka disana.

Kris menghela nafasnya. "Selama aku dikendalikan, ia menggunakanku untuk menghancurkan satu persatu dunia dan merebut special force dari berbagai makluk. Shit!" umpat Kris. Element merah keluar dari tubuh Kris.

Suho lantas memeluk Kris. Dari pelukan itu, Suho memancarkan element putih untuk menyalurkan perasaan lembut dan ketenangan. Itulah special force Suho. Pemahaman cinta kasih.

Dan perlahan, element merah yang siap keluar untuk menghancurkan mereka semua menghilang.

"Gomawo..." kata Kris.

Suho mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku hampir pingsan merasakan element mu itu hyung!" kata Baekhyun yang menarik nafas sebanyak- banyaknya.

Kris hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Ditengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka, seseorang datang tapi berdiam diri di luar segel.

"Mau apa kau?!" tanya Kyungsoo atau KYUNGSOO ini sinis. Ia sangat benci dengan namja satu ini.

Tak ada yang menjawab.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian sosok dengan jubah hitam itu datang.

Special Force Kyungsoo adalah Sensitive Radar. Dia bisa mengetahui jika ada orang lain yang menuju kearah mereka dalam jarak tertentu.

Namja yang baru datang itu tertawa menyeramkan. "Sudah saatnya aku menguasai kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku! Dan kalian harus membantuku!" ucap Donghae. Ya, namja ini adalah Donghae. Sang penguasa element hitam paling sadis.

"Cih… jangan harap!" kata Baekhyun tak terima.

Donghae menyerngai tajam. "Mari kita buat kesepakatan." Katanya.

Suho, Xiumin, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo , dan Baekhyun menyerit bingung.

"Jika kalian bersedia memberikan raga kalian untuk dipinjamkan maka nanti aku akan mengembalikan kalian ke EXO World. Namun jika kalian tak mau, namja dengan aura yang mirip Raja Marvelous itu saja yang aku manfaatkan sampai raganya hancur karena menahan elementku. Bagaimana?" tanya Donghae menyeringai.

Mereka ber5 bungkam. Tawaran yang menakjubkan tapi… Mereka tak bisa memberikan raga mereka. Bagimanapun mereka adalah keluarga Zoom yang terhormat. Tapi jika tidak, Kris akan dalam bahaya.

"Kau!" Kris menunjuk Donghae.

"Gunakan aku saja!" lanjutnya.

Seketika Suho, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun menatap tidak terima kearah Kris.

Diantara ke12 EXO Prince, Krislah yang paling dibutuhkan karena element hitamnya paling kuat sangat persis dengan Raja Marvelous Immanuel. Dan Krislah yang paling mampu bertahan diantara mereka semua. Apalagi Kris seorang calon Raja.

"Jangan, biarkan kami saja. Kau sudah banyak menderita!" kata Suho menepuk bahu Kris.

Kris hanya menggeleng lalu bangun dan menembus segel.

Hanya dirinya saja yang bisa menembusnya.

"Kris!" Teriak semuanya.

'Kau baru saja bergabung dengan kami!' bathin ke 5 pangeran lainnya.

"Bagus. Biarkan saudara-saudaramu melihat saja… Hahahaaa…" Donghae tertawa licik. Sedangkan Kris, ia melihat ke badget dragonnya yang terpasang di lengannya. Badget itu bercahaya terang lalu redup. Seperti menolak untuk didekat Donghae.

"Kris hyung!"

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Suho, dan Baekhyun mencoba memanggil sosok yang semakin menjauh itu.

"Xiu hyung! Special forcemu blood controler bukan? Kenapa kau tak menggunakannya pada Donghae tadi?! Kris ge bisa dalam bahaya!" tanya Baekhyun.

Xiumin menunduk. "Kris menahannya. Ia menekan kekuatanku. Jika ia tak melakukannya, aku juga akan melakukan itu!" jawab Xiumin lirih.

"Menekan kekuatan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya Kris hyung sengaja melakukannya. Namun alasannya yang kita perlu cari tau!" kata Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Tao, Chen, dan Sehun kini sudah ada disebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan bingkai foto raksasa yang terpajang di dindingnya.

Jauh juga ternyata jarak ke atas menuju ke bawah.

"Ini Raja Marvelous Immanuel. Ia sangat tampan bukan? Nama lainnya adalah Jung Yunho." Kata Chen memperkenalkan seorang namja pada bingkai itu yang terlihat berwibawa dan sangat tampan.

Tao hanya mengangguk mengerti. Pantas saja mereka-mereka ini tampan. Nenek moyangnya saja setampan itu.

"Dan hyung. Ini Ratu Cassiopeia Red. Nama lainnya Kim Jaejoong. Sangat cantik tapi sejujurnya tidak ada yang yeojya difoto ini loh…" kata Sehun.

Ya, Tao sudah mengetahui bahwa seluruh tertuanya namja seluruhnya. Tak ada yeojya diEXO World.

"Boleh kutahu dimana Raja dan Ratu sebelumnya, appa dan umma kita?" tanya Tao.

Chen menunjuk sebuah figura dengan namja tampan pula di depannya. Dan Sehun menunjuk namja imut yang tepat ada disamping namja tadi.

"Ini appa dan umma kita. Raja Geremy Andrew dan Ratu Nathan Eternal. Atau bisa juga dipanggil Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Ryeowook." Jelas Chen.

Tao terpana melihat wajah ummanya. 'Pantas saja diriku ini sering melakukan aegyo. Ummaku saja imut sekali. Tapi lebih imut yang aslinya!' Batin Tao.

"Hyung, kau ingin melihat saudara kita?" tanya Sehun. Tao hanya mengangguk. Ia sangat penasaran.

Mereka berjalan beberapa langkah sampai menemukan sebuah foto seorang namja. "Ini hyung kita yang paling tua. Xiumin hyung. Selanjutnya Luhan hyung, Kris hyung …." Chen mulai menjelaskan.

"Tunggu dulu Hyung, Sehun. Kris hyung itu siapa?" tanya Tao.

Chen dan Sehun saling tatap dan tertawa bersama.

"Hahahaaa... ternyata hyung naksir juga ya?" tanya Sehun sambil tertawa dasyat.

Naksir?

#Tao POV

Naksir?

Tunggu dulu! Aku merasakan pipiku menghangat.

"Aniya! Aku hanya lupa." Jawabku seadanya. Chen hyung hanya geleng- geleng kepala.

"Apa kau melupakan kami semuanya Tao?" tanya Chen hyung.

Aku ikut menggeleng. "Hanya dia saja..." jawabku lirih.

"Dia hyung kita nomer 3. Kris hyung." Jelas Sehun. Aku mengerutkan keningku.

Tapi kenapa aku tak mengingatnya sama sekali? Padahal ke10 lainnya aku ingat walau masih buram.

"Mmm... kenapa aku hanya tak mengingatnya ya hyung? Hun? Ingatanku dengan perlahan muncul setelah meminum ramuan dari eomma. Tapi kenapa hanya namja itu yang aku lupakan sama sekali?" tanyaku. Dan seketika, tawa Chen hyung dan Sehun berhenti.

Chen hyung dan Sehun menatapku dengan aneh.

"Ingatkah hyung hari disaat Pangeran Jonathan muncul? Hari itu adalah hari diadakannya pernikahan hyung dan Kris hyung sebagai Raja dan Ratu selanjutnya. Masa hyung tidak ingat?" tanya Sehun.

Aku semakin bingung.

Menikah? Aku dan Kris ge? Raja dan Ratu? Eoh... apa lagi itu?

Chen hyung menyentuh badgetnya dan seketika buku usang miliknya muncul. Chen hyung terlihat mencari-cari. "Baca ini!" ucap Chen hyung.

Aku membacanya dengan serius.

"Tunggu dulu! Jadi semuanya sudah dipasangkan sejak lahir begitu? Dan aku juga Kris ge yang menjadi Raja dan Ratu karena satu dan lain hal?" tanyaku.

Dan Chen hyung juga Sehun mengangguk.

"Haahh... aku sangat merindukan Xiumin ge..." kata Chen hyung. Aku mengerutkan keningku. Jangan bilang Xiumin ge adalah pasangan Chen hyung?

"Lalu Sehun? Dia dengan siapa?" tanyaku.

"Dengan Luhan. Makanya dia aman aman saja."

"Mwoya? Luhan ge yang baik hati mau denganmu Hun?" tanyaku dengan nada bicara dan wajah yang dibuat prihatin.

#Normal POV

Tao menatap seluruh figura foto itu. Ditatapnya satu persatu saudara-saudaranya. Ada Xiumin dan Luhan yang imut, ada Kai dan dirinya sendri yang mempunyai kulit agak gelap, ada Suho, Kris, Chen yang terlihat dewasa. Ada pula Kyungsoo dan Lay yang berwajah lembut. Dan ada juga Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Baekhyun yang terlihat lucu.

Tak terasa sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Tao.

Entah mengapa,rasa rindu menyelimuti dirinya. "Hyung, Sehun, mari kita rebut kembali saudara kita…." Ucap Tao dengan suara rendahnya.

Chen dan Sehun yang melihtanya menelan salivanya. Hawa hitam Tao bereaksi atas apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Baiklah. Tapi hilangkan dulu hawa kemarahan dan kerinduan itu!" ucap Chen sambil menunjuk hawa hitam yang ada disekeliling Tao.

"Ne hyung…" kata Tao. Dan seketika hawa itu menghilang.

.

.

"Jadi Kris sengaja menekan special force milik Xiumin untuk melindunginya?" pertanyaan itu muncul dari Sang Raja pemimpin EXO World.

Ratu Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Ne hyung. Xiu bisa menghilang jika menggunakan special forcenya pada Donghae. Blood Contol milik Xiu belum bisa mengalahkan Human Control milik Donghae. Aku tak bisa mendiamkan ini! Aegyaku dalam bahaya besar!" kata Ryeowook.

Yesung mengangguk setuju.

"Kita harus secepatnya menyelamatkan mereka!" ucapnya.

Sebagai seorang eomma dan appa, Yesung dan Ryeowook tak bisa mendiamkan hal ini. Aegya mereka dalam bahaya yang tidak main-main.

Terlebih Ratu.

Ia ingin sekali agar Special Force yang ia miliki lenyap detik ini juga.

Mengetahui berbagai hal dan menyaksikannya secara langsung. Itulah special force Ryeowook sebagai Ratu.

"Luhan! Ajak Tao, Chen, dan Sehun kemari! Kita perlu membicarakan hal ini. Para dewan dipersilakan keluar." Dan pertemuan singkat dengan dewan tertua berakhir menyisakan keluarga kerajaan.

"Segera dilaksanakan, appa..." jawab Luhan.

.

.

Sebuah kertas melayang kearah Chen, Tao, dan Sehun. Mereka mengambilnya dan yakin bahwa kertas ini Luhan yang menggerakannya.

"Luhannie mengerikan. Kalau ia menggerakan benda-benda tajam tanpa melihat begini aku tak tau siapa yang akannn…"

Plakk…

Chen menggeplak kepala Sehun. "Jangan bicara aneh-aneh!" ucapnya lalu membaca surat itu.

Chen mengehela nafanya lalu memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Jonathan mulai beraksi…" ucapnya.

"Lantas kenapa hyung?" tanya Tao. "Ia menggunakan Kris hyung…" ucap Chen dengan wajah lemasnya.

Sehun dan Tao memblalakan mata mereka. "Kris hyung/ge?" kata mereka bersama.

"Para tertinggi sudah memutuskan untuk bertindak. Bawa kembali 6 Pangeran dan Pangeran Jonathan…. Hidup atau pun mati…."

"Kita bertarung?" tanya Tao. Chen mengangguk.

"Sekarang cepat temui Raja dan Ratu!" kata Chen berlari diikuti Tao dan Sehun yang ikut-ikut saja.

Dan disinilah mereka. Ruangan megah nan mewah yang ditengah-tengahnya sudah berkumpul 3 Pangeran lain dan Raja-Ratu.

"Appa, Umma…" mereka menghormat ke appa dan umma mereka.

"Duduklah…" ucap Yesung yang ada disinggahsananya ditemani Ryeowook disampingnya.

Ke6 Pangeran kini duduk di sebuah meja bundar di depan singgahsana. "Apa yang terjadi Appa?" tanya Sehun.

"Sudah saatnya. Aku tak ingin ke6 aegyaku yang lain terlebih lagi calon Raja EXO World mengikuti jejak Jonathan!" ucap Yesung.

Bagi Tao, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat appanya yang asli. Kalau eommanya ia sudah pernah melihatnya saat Ryeowook memberikan ia ramuan. "Dan selamat datang, Tao…" lanjut Yesung dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Tao membalas senyuman sang appa.

"Hyung, sebaiknya bagaimana langkah kita?" tanya Ryeowook dengan cemas. Mana ada seorang umma yang tidak khawatir tentang aegyanya, dan mana ada seorang Ratu yang tidak khawatir dengan dunianya?

"Kita serang mereka!" jelas Yesung.

"Lalu appa?" tanya Kai.

Yesung terdiam lalu memejamkan matanya. Tak ada yang berani berbicara dikala itu.

"Ratu... apa yang kau lihat sekarang?" tanya Yesung lalu membuka matanya.

Ryeowook menutup kedua matanya dan ketika itu pula air matanya tumpah.

Dengan segera Luhan bangkit dan memeluk Ryeowook.

"Pelan-pelan saja chagiya..." ucap Yesung. Aura lembut memenuhi ruangan itu.

Dan inilah special force yang Yesung miliki. Ia mampu memancarkan element putih seperti Suho namun dalam jarak jauh. Dan kebalikannya, Yesung juga mampu memancarkan element hitam yang membuat lawannya sekarat dengan mudah.

Ryeowook tersenyum dan menatap Luhan yang masih memeluknya.

"Sudah Lulu... Eomma tak apa." Jawab Ryeowook. Dan Luhan kembali lagi ke singgahsananya.

"Aku melihat... Kris yang menghancurkan Krystal World. Ia mulai lepas kendali saat ini... Krystal World sudah menjadi lautan darah saat ini. Sedangkan Xiu, Joonmyeon, Kyungiee, Baekkie, dan Chanyeollie... mereka dibawa kesuatau tempat yang aku tak tau pasti dimana itu..." jawab Ryeowook mengatakan apa yang dilihatnya.

"APPA... EOMMA... Kepalaku...!"

Tiba- tiba Tao memegang kepalanya. Semua langsung turun dari singgahsananya masing- masing dan menghampiri Tao.

Dengan segera Yesung menumpukan badan Tao di tangan dan pahanya.

"Aku melihat... Kris gege... tertusuk..pe..dang... Jendral dari Forest World..." erang Tao.

Semuanya saling tatap.

"Special Force Tao adalah melihat masa depan bukan?" kata Lay mencoba menanyakan apakah ucapannya benar atau salah.

"Dimana lokasinya Tao?" tanya Yesung.

Tao terdiam namun tetap memegang kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Daun... emas... yang berguguran..."

"Tree of Life!" kata yang lainnya bersama.

"Ada siapa saja disana Tao?" tanya Yesung kembali.

"Se...hun... Chen hy..ung... yang mengendalikan seorang namja... bermata kelam dengan... rambut pirang... Namja it...itu mencob..a menghancur..kan pohon emas... ta..pi Kai..menggagalkannya... Lalu... ada Kyungsoo hyung... yan..g mencobaa.. mencab...ut pedang Kri..s ge... Yang lain...nya sekarat... Appa yan..g menca...ri kunci di... dalam sebuah po...hon... Dan eomma tewas... Dan aku melihat diriku didalam sebuah bola kegelapan dan cahaya..."

Tao segera membuka matanya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan keringat membanjiri pelipisnya.

"Masa depan bisa saja berubah! Ryeowookie! Lihat dimana Kris!" titah Yesung.

"Sky World!" jawab Ryeowook dan Raja segera bangkit.

"Kita menuju Tree of Life!"

Tak ada kereta mewah yang mengantar mereka. Mereka berlari untuk mencapai batas EXO World.

Benar saja. Begitu sampai disana, sudah terlihat Xiumin, Chanyeol, Suho, Baekhyun, dan KYUNGSOO yang ada didalam lingkaran sihir. Mereka bebas bergerak tapi tak bisa keluar dari lingkaran sihir.

Mereka ber 8 berlari mendekati lingkaran itu.

"APPA?! EOMMA?!" Panggil ke 5 namja yang ada di dalam lingkarang sihir itu.

Yesung dan Ryeowook mengangguk dan menatap mereka semua.

"Kalian sehat?" tanya Yesung dan diiyakan oleh ke5 aegyanya yang lain.

"Asataga... kalian tidak sehat!" kata Ryeowook yang menatap 5 aegyanya yang penuh dengan luka.

"Lay? Kau kah itu?" tanya Suho

"Dan… Pangeran yang hilang…. Tao?" tunjuk Suho.

Lay dan Tao mengangguk bersamaan. Senyuman Suho mengembang.

"Xiu ge!" kata Chen saat melihat Xiumin menatapnya dengan rindu.

Xiumin hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Tao menatap ke 5 saudaranya yang lain. Lebih tampan dari yang ada difigura.

"Kris, dimana dia?" tanya Yesung begitu menyadari satu aegyanya tak ada disana. Seketika itu pula Suho, Xiumin, Chanyeol, KYUNGSOO, dan Baekhyun menunduk. Mereka tak bisa memberitahu apa yang terjadi.

Emosi Yesung semakin menjadi. "DIMANA DIA?!" Bentak Yesung.

Semua yang ada disana kaget. Begitu juga dengan Tao.

"Mian… Donghae memperalatnya, appa. Karena Kris hyung memiliki hawa hitam yang paling pekat…." Ucap KYUNGSOO takut.

Pohon Kehidupan yang ada dibelakang lingkaran sihir sudah terlihat mulai menggugurkan daunnya.

"Appa, ini gawat. Seluruh dunia sudah mulai di kuasai Pangeran Jonathan!" kata Lay.

Tao tak suka dengan suasana disini. Suasana begitu mencengkam dengan langit mendung yang menutupi matahari dan hawa dingin yang sekarang menyelimuti mereka.

Mereka melihat sekeliling seolah mencari apa yang menyebabkan suasana berubah drastis.

Cringg… Badget yang mereka miliki bersinar. Namun sedetik kemudian redup. Begitu seterusnya dan cahaya yang muncul semakin terang.

Yesung yang melihatnya sedikit kecewa karena badget itu bercahaya hitam.

"Artinya… dia mendekat…" ucap Yesung.

Bunyi hewan terdengar. Petanzooma ke 11 Pangeran keluar begitu saja dari badget mereka.

"Scorpion?" kata Chen begitu melihat Kalajengking seukuran lengannya muncul dan berjalan tidak tentu arah.

"Pigeon?" kata Sehun mencoba menenangkan merpati cantik itu yang mengepak sayapnya dan seolah kebingungan.

"Bear? Kenapa kau bisa keluar?" kata Kai begitu melihat beruang coklat yang kini berjalan kesana kemari tak tentu arah jua.

"Cat?" sama seperti Bear milik Kai, kucing berwarna silver milik Luhan juga berjalan tak tentu arahnya.

"Unicorn?" Unicorn putih itu kini menendang tak jelas. Lay mencoba menenangkan unicornnya dengan mengelus kepala sang unicorn.

"Horse?" Kuda berwarna putih salju tak jauh beda dengan unicorn milik Lay. Xiumin mencoba menenangkannya sama dengan cara Lay. Namun kuda itu terperangkap di lingkaran sihir.

"Turtle?" Kura-kura berdiameter cangkang 1.5 meter itu terus mengeluar masukan kepalanya. Suho kalang kabut menghadapinya.

"Phoenix?" Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan phoenixnya yang mencoba terbang. Ia memegang kaki phoenixnya. Jika mereka tak didalam lingkaran sihir, mungkin saja ia akan membiarkan phoenixnya terbang.

"Tiger?" Harimau Baekhyun mengaum tidak jelas. Dan mencoba meneobos lingkaran itu. Namun setiap ia mendekat, harimau itu akan terpental. Baekhyun mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ant?" Semut raksasa milik KYUNGSOO mencoba juga keluar dari lingkaran sihir. Namun yang didapatkannya malah terpental kembali.

"Ini Leopardku?" tanya Tao begitu melihat sosok Leopard yang mengaum tidak jelas seolah ada yang menganggunya.

Tao mencoba menyentuh sang Leopard. Agak takut memang, namun ia malah langsung mendekap Leopardnya dari pada petanzoomanya berisik begini.

Begitu pula dengan Petanzooma yang lainya yang bergerak tidak seirama. Mereka merasa tak nyaman.

Disaat kegaduhan itu, black hole diangkasa terbentuk. Dari dalamnya muncul sesosok namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah namja bernama Lee Donghae.

"Hahahaaa…. Sepertinya aku melewatkan hal yang menarik?!" tanyanya. Perlahan Donghae turun dan menapakan kakiknya.

Semua namja yang ada disana menatap kearah Donghae.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sudah banyak pasukan dari berbagai Dunia datang ke perbatasan Pohon Kehidupan. Dan mereka semua sudah mengepung daerah itu.

"Raja EXO World, apa yang kami harus lakukan?" kata namja yang sepertinya seorang panglima ini ke Yesung.

Beribu pasukan itu menunduk tanda mereka siap menerima perintah. Yesung hanya mengangkat tanganya dan menugaskan mereka menjauh.

"Aku tak ingin banyak nyawa yang tewas! Kalian semua mundur!" ucapnya.

Donghae tersenyum meremehkan.

"Oh Rajaaa… baik sekali hatimu itu?" tanya Donghae dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Seluruh pasukan sudah mundur. Dan kini yang tersisa hanya Sang Raja dan Ratu, ke11 Pangeran, dan Pangeran Jonathan.

"Sepertinya sangat tidak adil bukan? Bagaimana kalau aku memanggil dua patnerku?" kata Donghae.

Ke11 pangeran menatap benci kearah Donghae. Namun Yesung hanya menatap tajam.

Dari black hole yang masih setia dilangit kelam itu, muncul dua sosok yang langsung menapakan kakinya ke tanah.

Dan amat terkejutnya mereka, Kris ada disana.

Dikiranya bahwa Donghae hanya menggunakan Kris untuk menghancurkan satu persatu dunia saja. Namun dugaan mereka sepertinya salah. Donghae menggunakan Kris untuk melawan mereka juga.

Dan seorang namja juga berdiri di samping Kris. Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk. Seorang Pangeran dari Dark World.

"Bagaimana kalau kita random saja?" tawa Donghae.

Ia menggerakan tangannya kearah 6 Pangeran yang terkurung. Dan lingkaran sihirpun hilang.

Eunhyuk maju dan menggerakan tangannya seolah menarik Xiumin, Suho, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan KYUNGSOO kearah blackhole. Dan mereka pun menghilang masuk ke dalam sana.

Sedangkan Kris menggerakan tanganya yang masih terpasang badget dragonnnya menarik Tao, Chen, Sehun, Luhan, Kai menjauh dari yang tersisa.

Dan tersislah Yesung, Ryeowook, Donghae, dan Lay.

"Lay, terima ini. Benda itu bisa membuatmu berpindah hanya kedua tempat yang berbeda. Pergi ke daerah Kris dan Eunhyuk. Gunakan kekuatanmu untuk menyembuhkan mereka." Pesan Yesung.

Donghae menarik Ryeowook dan menghilang.

"Aku akan mengurus Donghae!"

Kini tinggal Lay yang tersisa. Ia memandang benda yang diberikan appanya tadi.

Sebuah permata berwarna hijau terang. Ia memasangkan permata itu dimata bagdet unicornnya.

Lay menaiki sang petanzooma dan…

BASSTT…

Ia mengilang.

.

.

#Eunhyuk vs Xiumin, Suho, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, n KYUNGSOO

_Light and Sacrifice_

Ke5 Pangeran mendarat di sebuah tempat yang mirip castil.

Hanya dibagian atasnya saja terdapat cahaya lewat lubang ditengah-tengahnya. #Liat MV MAMA

Baekhyun meringis merasakan luka gores di tangannya.

"Sayang Lay hyung tak disini!" kata Chanyeol yang meniup-niup luka Baekhyun.

Eunhyuk muncul ketika mereka berhasil memasukan kembali para petanzooma ke badget mereka.

"Kupikir kalian adalah Pangeran yang sangat hebat. Tapi melihat namja tadi meringis…. Kupikir ulang lagi…" kata Eunhyuk.

"Sialan kau!" kata Suho.

Eunhyuk menyeringai. "Jika kau pikir begitu, ayo kita buktikan." Kata Eunhyuk.

Seketika semua benda berubah menjadi ular raksasa. "Perlu diketahui, kekuatanku adalah merubah benda sesuai keinginanku. Jadi, bersiap sajalah kalian!" ucap Eunhyuk.

Seekor ular merayap mendekat kearah mereka.

Suho menyiram ular itu dengan airnya dan Xiumin membekukannya.

KYUNGSOO mengendalikan sebuah bongkahan tanah dan dibakar dengan api Chanyeol. Akhirnya KYUNGSOO melemparkan bongkahan itu kearah sang ular yang membeku.

Dan musnahlah ular itu.

Namun sedetik kemudian sisa-sisa dari ular tadi membuat ular baru.

Para Pangeran melihat kearah Eunhyuk yang kini dengan santainya duduk di sebuah kursi tinggi.

Eunhyuk menjentikan jarinya dan seluruh ular-ular itu mendekat kearah mereka.

"KYUNGSOO!" Kata Suho member perintah.

KYUNGSOO dengan segera membuat benteng kecil yang menutupi mereka dari ular-ular itu.

Sedangkan para ular mengeliling benteng itu dan mematoknya. Menyebabkan guncangan kecil.

Ditengah tameng tersebut, KYUNGSOO memejamkan matanya sembari duduk bersila. Jika ia kehilangan konsentrasinya, benteng itu akan runtuh.

"Sekarang bagaimana hyung?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih memegangi lukanya dan meringis.

"Kita pikirkan rencananya dulu!" kata Suho.

"Aku sepertinya punya rencana…" kata Xiumin.

Dan seketika ke3 lainnya melihat kearahnya. "Tapi kita memerlukan waktu yang cukup panjang dan KYUNGSOO" lanjut Xiumin.

"Apa itu hyung?" tanya Chanyeol.

KYUNGSOO membuka matanya. Ia mencoba membuat benteng itu tetap utuh walau ia tak mengendalikannya.

"Chanyeol hyung. Kau bisa sedikit pengendalian tanah bukan? Gantikan aku sementara." Ucap KYUNGSOO.

Chanyeol hanya bengong. "Tap..tapi?"

"Aku percaya padamu." Ucap KYUNGSOO kembali. Chanyeol mengangguk dan mulai memperkokoh benteng itu.

Xiumin akhirnya menjelaskan apa rencananya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita menggali dulu…" ucap KYUNGSOO lalu membuat sebuah lubang ke dasar.

Ide Xiumin memang cukup gila. Mereka harus ke inti EXO World untuk mengambil eternal oil yang merupakan minyak yang tak akan pernah habis.

Dengan meninggalkan Xiumin -untuk berjaga-jaga, Chanyeol -untuk menghindari kejadian yang iya iya, juga Baekhyun -yang terluka, Suho dan KYUNGSOO menusuri lorong dari tanah yang sudah dibuat KYUNGSOO

Xiumin menggunakan blood controlnya untuk menggerakan salah satu ular raksasa saling menyerang satu sama lain.

Perjalanannya cukup cepat karena mereka berjalan meluncur.

Dengan efek tanah gambut yang dibuat KYUNGSOO dan sedikit air dari Suho mereka meluncur ke dasar. Tentunya dengan berdiri.

Mereka berdua samapai di sebuah tempat yang terlihat bagai tambang dengan minyak mentah yang bagai danau.

"Hyung, kerjakan!" kata KYUNGSOO.

Suho lantas mengendalikan sedikit minyak dan bersama dengan KYUNGSOO mereka kembali menuju keatas.

Kali ini KYUNGSOO yang mengendalikan tanah agar mereka cepat sampai ke atas.

Ternyata keadaan diatas sudah sedikit mulai berantakan. Chanyeol yang memang pengendali api tentu saja tak mahir dalam mengendalikan tanah.

Begitu sampai, KYUNGSOO dan Suho melihat Lay yang mengobati Baekhyun disana.

"Loh? Kenapa hyung ada disini?" tanya KYUNGSOO.

"Sudahlah. Untung juga aku kesini. Ya sudah ya, aku harus menuju ke tempat yang lain. Pai pai.." dan seketika Lay menghilang.

"Cepatlah! Aku bodoh dalam mengendalikan tanah!" ucap Chanyeol.

KYUNGSOO segera membuat lubang lagi yang kali ini menuju ke daerah yang sedikit jauh dari ular-ular itu.

Mereka kecuali Xiumin mengikuti lorong itu.

"Saatnya aku ya?" tanya Xiumin.

Ketika benteng itu roboh, Xiumin mengeluarkan pengendalian yang ia tak pernah lakukan sebelumnya.

Seketika ular-ular itu diam. Xiumin membekukan darah mereka. Dengan lagkah seribu Xiumin berlari kearah saudaranya yang sudah standby beberapa meter di hadapannya.

"Sekarang!" ucap Xiumin.

Suho melemparkan minyak yang masih dibawah kendalinya kearah para ular.

"Chanyeol, supernova!" kata Suho.

Chanyeol mengumpulkan bola api yang besar. Dan ketika ia melemparkannya kearah para ular itu, KYUNGSOO membuat kembali benteng yang melindungi mereka.

Namun kali ini Xiumin dan Suho berkerja sama membuat bagian dalam benteng itu menjadi es.

Eunhyuk yang melihat kejadian tu segera keluar dari kastil itu dengan cepat.

DUAARRR…

Ular-ular itu meledak dan terbakar.

Kastil megah itu terbakar pula.

Di dalam benteng, Xiumin terus mengusahakan agar ice itu tidak mencair. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa suhu diluar sangat panas.

Karena setiap mahluk di EXO World tau bahwa eternal oil bisa memicu ledakan dan panas yang melebihi matahari.

Sangat lama mereka berada didalam benteng yang panas diluar dan dingin didalam itu.

"Kalian hebat juga!" suara Eunhyuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa suasana sudah aman.

KYUNGSOO membuka bentengnya dan yang terlihat sungguh tragis.

Bukan lagi kastil yang mereka lihat, namun sudah menjadi sebuah lautan arang yang hitam.

"Kalian tidak bisa diremehkan rupanya…" ucap Eunhyuk.

Dengan cepat Para Pangeran melingkari Eunhyuk.

Mereka semua termasuk Eunhyuk mengeluarkan senjatanya masing-masing. Secara berurut, Xiumin, Suho, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan KYUNGSOO, tombak, panah, pedang, pedang double, dan slicer.

Dan semua senjata itu diciptakan oleh Sehun dengan special forcenya.

"Kalian ingin menantangku?" tanya Eunhyuk menyeringai. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pecutan dan pedang.

Chanyeol dan Xiumin maju pertama. Pecut Eunhyuk berhasil menghalangi gerakan Chanyeol dan ia menangkis tombak Xiumin. Panah Suho meluncur kearah Eunhyuk, namun dengan cekatan ia melepas pecutnya dari Chanyeol dan mematahkan panah Suho.

KYUNGSOO melempar slicernya ke Eunhyuk. Chanyeol yang masih ditahan didorong oleh pedang Eunhyuk dan dengan pecutnya ia menangkis slicer KYUNGSOO yang malah kembali ke pemiliknya.

Baekhyun maju kali ini. Ia berlari kearah Eunhyuk dan mengarahkan pedangnya ke Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menangkisnya, namun Baekhyun memiliki satu pedang lagi. Dengan pedang itu ia membuat lengan Eunhyuk terluka.

Eunhyuk yang marah mengarahkan pecutnya ke Baekhyun. Dan nasib malang berpihak ke Baekhyun.

Pecut itu mengenai Baekhyun dan membuat namja imut itu kini terpental.

"Baekhyun!" teriak saudara-saudaranya.

Mereka kembali melancarkan serangan. Suho mengeluarkan elemen putihnya untuk menyelimuti Eunhyuk.

Sehingga Eunhyuk tak bisa bergerak. Namun bukan Pangeran di Dark World kalau tak mampu melawan.

Suho mulai kewalahan.

Sedangkan Chanyeol membuat lingkaran api yang melingkari Eunhyuk. Api-api itu mulai menyerang Eunhyuk.

Akhirnya element putih Suho terlepas.

KYUNGSOO pun juga menyerang Eunhyuk dengan tanah yang bergetar dan lemparran-lemparan batu besar.

Xiumin mendekati Baekhyun ynag masih terkapar sambil menyaksikan saudara-saudaranya.

"Gwechana?" tanya Xiumin.

Terlihat Eunhyuk melawan dengan lemparan-lemparan element hitamnya. Mereka saling menyerang dan menghindar.

"Gwechana hyung. Bagaimana kalau kita gabungkan kekuatan saja?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Xiumin. Baekhyun menghela nafanya. "Hyung tidak ingat jika aku memiliki special force?" kata Baekhyun.

Xiumin terbelalak. Penggabungan kekuatan? Special Force?

Jangan bilang...?!

"Itu gila! Kau tak bisa menukar kekuatan dengan benda! Kau harus melakukan pengorbanan! Dan kita harus selalu bersama!" kata Xiumin emosi.

"Aku akan melakukannya, hyung." Kata Baekhyun yang kini sudah berdiri.

"BAEKYUN!" Bentak Xiumin.

"Jangan pikir karena special forcemu Pertukaran Pengorbanan kau bisa seenaknya menukar nyawamu untuk membunuhnya!" bentak Xiumin.

"Gege... coba pilih! Dunia lenyap atau aku lenyap?" kini air mata membasahi pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggerakan tangannya menyatukan ibu jari, telunjuk, dan kelingking tanganya bersama.

Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Jangan bilang..." begitulah pertanyaan pangeran lainnya yang kini sibuk menyerang, bertahan, dan menghindar.

Lingkaran sihir terbentuk disana. Dan Xiumin terpental jauh oleh lingkaran itu.

Baekhyun berdiri ditengah-tengahnya.

"Baekiie! Jangan lakukan!" Kata Xiumin. Ingin rasanya ia memasuki lingkaran itu. Namun apa daya? Lingkaran sihir hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa menembus.

"Hyung! Hentikan dia!" Kata Suho. Xiumin hanya menggeleng. Percuma, pikirnya.

Baekhyun membaca beberapa mantra. Sang Pangeran Cahaya mulai melayang. Badget para Pangeran lainnya bersinar terang memancarkan cahaya emas.

Semua pangeran melihat Baekhyun walau mereka masih menyerang Eunhyuk. "Baekhyun! Hentikan!" teriak mereka semua.

Dan ketika Baekhyun membuka matanya, tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh cahaya terang.

Simbol ke6 badget muncul di lengannya.

Tanda ia mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi mengalahkan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai. "Kalian pikir aku akan kalah?" tanay Eunhyuk.

Ia memutar badannya dan seketika itupula Chanyeol, Suho, dan KYUNGSOO terpental.

"Lawan aku kalau kau mampu!" ucap Eunhyuk menantang Baekhyun. Sinar keemasan itu tak kunjung hilang dari tubuh Baekhyun.

Eunhyuk menyerang dahulu. Ia menggerakan pecutnya ke Baekhyun namun dengan kecepatan cahaya ia muncul di belakang Eunhyuk dan meninjunya dengan tanah yang baru saja dikendalikan Baekhyun.

Eunhyuk terpental jauh. Namun ia kembali berdiri. "Lawan aku!" ucapnya sembari mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Baekhyun juga tak kalah. Ia mengeluarkan pedang cahayanya.

Pertarungan dimulia.

Pangeran lainnya sudah sangat khawatir. Kekuatan mereka tentu saja sangat besar. Jika itu dikendalikan oleh satu orang, maka entahlah apa yang akan terjadi pada orang tersebut.

Nafas para pangeran tercekat.

Begitu melihat pedang Eunhyuk menembus perut Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin aku mati? Kita mati bersama!" dengan kekuatan yang masih bersarang ditubuhnya, Baekhyun mengarahkan semua senjata yang melayang dengan sendirinya kearah Eunhyuk.

"Ka..kkaauuu!"

Dan BUAAARRR…. Ledakan besar terjadi.

Pertarungan mereka berakhir.

Baekhyun yang kini berdarah-darah berjalan menuju para saudaranya.

"Pabboya!" teriak mereka semua.

Dan tepat saat pangeran yang lainnya mendekat, tubuh Baekhyun limbung. "Kau bodoh!" ucap Chanyeol yang kini memangku kepala Baekhyun.

"Baek… Ku tau kau memang nekat. Tapi tak bisakah kau pentingkan juga dirimu?" tanya Suho yang kini sudah meneteskan air matanya.

Semua menangis disana. Walau tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara.

"Bii..biarkan akk..aku begini…. Sellamatt… tinggalll…..Titi..tip salam..ku untuk semua..nya… Terutama… Appa, Umma, dan Kris hyung….…." Kata Baekhyun.

Dan sesaat setelah satu butir air mata jatuh dari manik Baekhyun, soulnya keluar dari tubuhnya dan menghilang digantikan cahaya yang terang dan perlahan memudar.

"BAEKKHYYUNNN!" Teriak Xiumin.

#Kris vs Tao, Sehun, Chen, Kai, Luhan

_Lost..._

Cukup lama Tao memandang sosok hampa didepannya. Entah kemana saudara-saudaranya, yang jelas mereka meninggalkannya dengan sosok mengerikan yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

Tao ngeri sendiri saling bertatapan dengan sosok Kris yang kini berhadapan langsung dengannya dengan jarak kurang lebih 10 meter ini.

'Kalian semua dimana?' batin Tao. Sudah cukup lama ia di tempat yang tak jauh dari pohon kehidupan ini.

Kris terbang menuju ke depan Tao. Tao sedikit terkejut dengan hal itu.

"Kau…. Harus…. Mati…." Dan suara rendah itu terdengar. Tao menelan salivanya. Hawa disana malah semakin dingin saja.

Dengan mata berwarna hijau itu, Kris mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Apa yang hyung akan lakukan?" tanya Tao sedikit ketakutan.

Sepertinya Tao sudah lupa dengan apa kekuatannya. Dan saat Kris mendekatkan pedangnya ke leher Tao, kilatan listrik membuat pedang itu terpental.

Kris memandang kearah belakangnya. Terlihat sosok Chen yang tanganya masih dikelilingi oleh kilat.

"Jangan kau sentuh Tao! Dia baru saja bergabung dengan kami!" kata Chen. Chen merasa bahwa percuma saja memanggil-manggil Kris hyungnya. Karena ia yakin jiwa Kris tersembunyi entah dimana.

Kris menatap tajam ke Chen. Begitu pun Chen yang memandang tak kalah tajam kearah Kris.

Seringaian muncul di wajah tampan Kris.

Munculah kobaran api di kedua tangan Kris dan dengan perlahan, ia berjalan menuju Chen yang ada di depan Tao.

'Aku tak bisa melukai mu ge!' bathin Chen sesaat saat menangkis semburan api dari Kris.

"Hyung! Gwechana?" tanya Tao ketika melihat api Kris berhasil mengenai tangan kiri Chen yang melindungi Tao.

Chen menggeleng.

Dan saat mereka berbalik arah, Kris disana! Melayang di belakang mereka dengan element hitam yang mengelilinginya.

"Grrraaaa!"

Element hitam bercampur merah milik Kris menuju ke arah Tao dan Chen.

Psstt...

Kai datang di hadapan mereka dan segera menarik mereka untuk menghilang. Berteleport ke tempat lain.

Saat membuka mata, Tao melihat Sehun yang terbaring lemah dengan Luhan yang mengenggam tanganya.

"Sehunie? Gwechana?" tanya Tao langsung menuju Sehun dan Luhan, meninggalkan Chen yang melihat kesekeliling dan Kai yang menatap prihatin.

Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap Tao dengan lemah.

"Ge, Sehun kenapa?" tanya Tao.

Luhan hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengusap surai Tao.

"Entah kenapa, tapi sejak kedatangan Kris, tubuh Sehun menjadi lemah. Ada alasan lain yang menyebabkannya menjadi seperti ini." Jelas Luhan.

Tao hanya mengangguk paham dan menatap Sehun.

"Gege jaga Sehun! Biar aku, Chen ge, dan Kai yang melawan Kris ge!" ucap Tao.

Namja bermata panda itu berdiri dan berjalan kearah Kai dan Chen.

"Kalian, jangan sampai melukai Kris..." pesan Luhan.

Dan ketika itu pula, Chen, Tao, dan Kai mengangguk. "Pasti!" jawab mereka.

Luhan hanya tersenyum menatap kepergian mereka yang tiba- tiba. Tentu saja karena Kai yang berteleport mengajak 2 lainnya.

"Ge... sakit..." lirih Sehun memegang dada kirinya.

"Tahan Sehunie... Yakinlah bahwa setelah ini kau akan selamat!" balas Luhan yang hanya bisa berkaca-kaca.

Dan Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya.

.

"Yang kita miliki sekarang hanya Timezoom, Lightingzoom, dan Teleportzoom. Juga 2 element hitamku dan Tao lalu 1 elemet putih Kai. Yang harus kita lakukan hanya bertahan. Aku tak tau bagaimana caranya agar Kris ge sadar. Kalian mengerti?" tanya Chen.

Kai dan Tao mengangguk.

Hawa di sekitar mereka mulai dingin. Kris datang!

Dengan sedikit melayang, Kris menuju kearah mereka dan berhenti tepat 10 meter di sana.

Tak ada pergerakan dari 2 pihak.

Namun seekor gagak datang dan menjatuhkan sebuah gulungan kertas yang tepat ditangkap oleh Chen.

Chen membacanya dan tersenyum senang.

"Donghae sudah dikalahkan appa! Tugas kita sekarang adalah menusuk jantung Kris!" ucap Chen.

"Tu..tunggu dulu ge! Apa maksudnya kita harus menusuk jantung Kris?" tanya Kai.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas, appa meminta kita untuk melakukan itu." Ucap Chen.

Semburan element hitam tiba-tiba menghadang mereka.

Dengan secepat kilat Kai menghilang dari tempat itu. Begitu pula dengan Chen yang melompat mengihindari serangan Kris itu.

Tapi Tao tetap disana mencoba melindungi dirinya dengan tameng dari element hitamnya.

Krrt..tkk..tkk

Tameng Tao mulai hancur.

Tao terlihat kewalahan dan meringis kesakitan.

Saat tameng itu hancur, Chen berdiri di hadapan Tao dan membelakangi Tao. Mencoba menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai Tameng.

"Arrghkk..." Erang Chen.

Element Kris tidak main-main. Tentu saja karena Kris menjadikan satu ke 3 elementnya.

"Ge!" Tao sangat kaget ketika Chen tiba dihadapannya dan melindunginya lagi.

Dan saat element Kris hilang, tubuh Chen ambruk begitu saja.

"HYUNG!" Teriak Kai dan langsung ada untuk mempertahankan tubuh Chen agar tidak beradu dengan tanah.

Tao syock berat menatap Chen yang ambruk.

"Ge...gege!" dan disana terlihat Chen yang sudah pingsan.

Kai menatap Kris dengan tatapan marah.

"Tao hyung! Jaga Chen hyung!" dan sosok Kai menghilang.

Kai tiba di depan Kris dan segera melempar element putihnya. Kris berhasil menghindar.

Tak ada yang bisa mengehentikan pertarungan sengit Kris dengan Kai.

Hawa kelam dan kemarahan sangat terasa diantara mereka.

Kai menendang tubuh Kris dan membuatnya terpental ke tanah.

Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan pedangnya dan melemparkannya kearah Kris.

"Selesai..." ucap Kai dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Kai berhasil menembakan pedangnya ke jantung Kris dan Kris disana tak bergerak.

Kai melihat kearah belakang dimana terdapat Tao dan Chen.

"Hiks..."

Suara isakan lolos dari bibir manis Tao.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanya Kai.

Tao menggeleng. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa dirinya menangis. Tapi yang ia tau, dirinya sangat sedih saat ini. Ada perasaan sakit dan sesak didadanya.

Passsttt...

Lay muncul disana.

Dengan Sehun yang ada di gendongannya dan Luhan disampingnya.

"Lay ge?" tanya Tao yang menatap Lay tak percaya.

Lay menatap Tao dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan. Dan ia menatap Sehun yang ada di gendongannya (bridal).

"Sehuniie?" tanya Tao.

"Kenapa dia?" lanjut Tao.

Lay hanya menggeleng.

Tao menatap Luhan yang sudah berceceran air mata.

"Tewas... Seh...Sehunie.. Te..tewas..." ucap Luhan dengan isak tangisnya.

Mata Tao dan Kai terbelalak kaget.

"MWO?!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

Luhan terduduk begitu saja. Menangis dengan perasaan kacau.

Lay meletakan Sehun dengan kepalanya yang ada dipangkuan Luhan. "Aku akan membantu Chen." Kata Lay lalu berjalan kearah Chen yang tak sadarkan diri.

Element hitam Kris bisa saja mematikan, dan hal itu yang ditakutkan oleh Lay.

Tao dan Kai segera menuju Sehun.

Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang ditunjukan Sehun.

"Kenapa bisa begini?!" tanya Kai keras membentak Luhan.

"Mi..mian."

"Sehun terus mengadu sakit kepadaku. Dada kirinya sesak dan perih. Sesaat kemudian, ia mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan... Bah..wa... cara agar Kris sadar... adalah... menembak jantungnya..."

"Tunggu dulu! Jangan bilang gege yang mengirimkan gagak itu!" tanya Tao.

Luhan menggeleng.

"Ye. Appa mengatakan Donghae sudah tewas dengan telepayinya. Juga kunci kesadaran Kris memang ada di Sehun. Saat Donghae menculik yang lain, ia menukar kunci hati Kris dengan Sehun dengan tujuan saat Kris terbunuh, yang terbunuh sebenarnya adalah Sehun dan Kris bisa sadar. Na..mun... hisk... Soul Sehun sudah..."

"GE! Sejak kapan gege tau hal ini!" teriak Kai. Ia sangat benci ada rahasia diantara mereka.

Luhan tak menjawab.

"Sangat lama..."

Tao dan Kai menjatuhkan diri mereka ke tanah.

Tao menangis sejadi- jadinya sambil menutup matanya. Sedangkan Kai mendongkakan kepalanya menahan laju air mata yang walau ditahan tetap mengalir dengan deras.

"Ak..aku... membu...nuhnya... AKU MEMBUNUH SEHUN!" Teriak Kai memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Semuanya... Mian... Chen... dia tewas." Ucap Lay saat mengecek kondisi Chen.

Dan tangisan makin keras terdengar.

Terdengar langkah kaki yang berjalan menuju kearah mereka.

Dan terlihatlah Xiumin, Suho, KYUNGSOO, dan Chanyeol yang menggendong sosok Baekhyun.

Dari tatapan saja, mereka sudah saling tau apa ynag terjadi dan semua yang ada disana menangis menatap sosok Chen, Sehun dan Baekhyun yang tak bernyawa.

"Ini akhirnya?" tanya Xiumin yang menatap Chen dan Sehun dengan tatapan sedih. Terlebih lagi sosok Chen.

Baik Chen, Sehun maupun Baekhyun diletakan bersebelahan dan dikelilingi saudaranya yang lain.

Srrkk...srrkk...

Suara langkah kaki yang diseret terdengar oleh mereka semua.

Dan disana sosok itu. Sosok yang sangat dirindukan oleh semuanya.

Kris!

"Gege/Hyung/Kris?!" sahut semuanya.

Kris berjalan terseok- seok dengan pedang Kai yang tadi menusuknya sebagai tumpuannya.

"Mi..mian... Ak..aku menyebabka..n semua ini..." kata Kris sambil mencoba mendekati sosok Chen, Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Ge... mereka telah..." KYUNGSOO tak melanjutkan kata-katanya melihat Kris yang terlihat sangat... sedih?

"Kris ge... Mian aku telah menusukmu... dan menyebabkan Se..hun tewas." ucap Kai kembali menitikan air matanya.

Kris tersenyum simpul dan mengusap surai Kai. "Salahku juga kenapa aku bisa terperangkap..."

Kai terduduk dan membenamkan kepalanya di kedua kakinya.

Lalu Kris menatap Tao yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Kau melupakanku... Tao?" Tanya Kris.

Tao mendongkakan kepalanya menatap sosok Kris. "Mian..." ucap Tao.

Kris melayang mendekati Tao dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kemarilah..."

Dan Tao memeluk Kris dengan erat.

Kris membisikan sebuah mantra ke telinga Tao dan seketika Tao terbelalak kaget.

Kenangan masa lalunya muncul di depan matanya.

"Aku ingat... gege..." Dan dekapan erat dirasakan Kris.

Suho mengenggam tangan Lay. "Kau senang atau sedih?" tanya Suho tepat di telinga Lay.

"Aku merasakan keduanya... Suho hyung..." jawab Lay yang menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Suho.

"Wae?"

"Senang rasanya menatap Tao dan Kris ge sudah kembali, juga karena aku bisa melihatmu lagi. Tapi sedih saat... ke3 didi ku kehilangan nyawanya. Bahkan aku merasa gagal menyelamatkan mereka dengan powerku..." jelas Lay.

Suho hanya tersenyum lembut dan memejamkan matanya.

"Air mataku sampai tak bisa tumpah lagi..." lanjut Lay.

"Berharapkan keajaiban datang..." pesan Suho dan Lay hanya mengangguk.

Dilain sisi, terlihat Kai yang terduduk tadi dihampiri oleh sosok Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyentuh bahu Kai sembari berjongkok disampingnya.

Kai memperlihatkan matanya yang merah kearah Kyungsoo. Dan 3 detik kemudian, Kai memeluk erat Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo harus menahan beban tubuhnya pada satu lengannya.

Yup, Kyungsoo terjungkal kebelakang oleh pelukan Kai.

Ingin protes namun saat mendengar isakan parau dari Kai, Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. "Tegarlah... Jongin..."

Sedangkan Luhan, Xiumin, dan Chanyeol?

Luhan dan Xiumin sama- sama menangis di dada Sehun dan Chen.

"Kau... aku pasti akan merindukanmu..." ucap Luhan lirih.

Xiumin? Ia hanya menatap wajah Chen sambil air matanya keluar. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang ia ucapkan.

Chanyeol?

Ia meraih kepala Baekhyun dan diletakan di paha dan lengannya.

Air mata?

Sudah pasti air mata Chanyeol keluar. Namun senyumannya tak pernah redup.

"Kau melakukan hal yang terbaik... Baekkie..." ucap Chanyeol.

Kini 6 pasang mata menatap Hunhan, Chenmin, dan Chanbaek yang tersedu-sedua.

"Ge... tak ada cara menyelamatkan Chennie ge, Baekkie ge, dan Sehunnie?" tanya Tao. Matanya kembali berair.

"Amat sayangkah kau kepada mereka yang tengah sekarat itu?" tanya Kris dengan senyuman tipisnya.

Tao mengangguk pasti dan cepat.

"Aku mencintai mereka semua!" jawabnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Akan kucoba..." Akhirnya Kris melepaskan pelukannya pada Tao.

Kris meraih badget Chen, Sehun, dan Baekhyun yang ada di tangan mereka masing- masing tentu saja dengan tertatih- tatih.

Sedetik kemudian, ia memejamkan matanya.

Dan saat membuka matanya, mata coklat Kris menjadi berwarna emas, tubuhnya pun sedikit melayang. Cahaya emas pun mengelilingi sosok Kris dan badget Kris bersinar terang.

Seketika naga yang menjadi petazooma Kris muncul di belakang Kris.

8 lainnya segera mundur beberapa langkah.

Naga itu disinari cahaya yang sama dengan milik Kris dengan api yang mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya.

Badget Chen, Sehun, dan Baekhyun melayang di hadapan Kris.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Element hitam Kris yang kontras dengan cahaya emas itu memancar dari tubuh Kris ke ketiga bagdet itu dan memantul ke tubuh ketiga saudaranya yang terbaring tanpa nyawa.

Naga Kris pun menyemburkan apinya kearah Kris dari belakang.

Praangk...

Badget Kris pecah dan lenyap.

Seketika itu pula, Naga Kris menghilang masuk ketubuh Kris dan diikuti Kris yang ambruk dan ditangkap oleh Suho dan Chanyeol.

Tao memberikan pahanya untuk bersandar kepala Kris.

Badget Chen, Sehun, dan Baekhyun melayang ke tubuh pemiliknya dan tepat didada mereka, badget itu terjatuh.

Perlahan, gerakan- gerakan kecil dari jari jemari mereka bertiga bergerak dan mata indah itu pun terbuka.

"Ap.. apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun yang pertama mendudukan badannya.

"Bu..bukannya aku telah?" kali ini Baekhyun yang bertanya.

"Kenapa aku..?" Chen yang tersadar menatap kesekelilingnya.

"Hyung/Chennie/Baekkie/Sehunnie kalian selamat!" pekik semuanya senang dan memeluk mereka bergantian.

Meniggalkan Tao yang menopang kepala Kris.

Tao hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus surai Kris yang kini tengah dalam masa pemulihan itu.

"Gege... Gomawo..." bisik Tao.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya hyung lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kris yang terdiam dari tadi karena menikmati kepalanya yang bersandar di paha Tao, langsung tersenyum simpul kearah Baekhyun yang disampingnya sudah ada saudaranya yang lain.

"Hanya membagi soulku." Ucapnya.

Dan sebelas pasang mata yang lain sukses terbelalak kaget.

"MWO?" Tanya mereka bersamaan.

Kris hanya mengangguk. "Aku hanya membagi soulku ke kalian bertiga. Yang aku tau akan terjadi nanti, aku, kau, kau, dan kau akan saling terhubung." Jawab Kris.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sehun.

Kris hanya tersenyum. "Aku melakukan sedikit magic yang diajarkan oleh Lee Donghae. Kalian tau kenapa Raja bilang Donghae sudah tewas? Itu karena ia menukar soulnya dengan Eunhyuk. Dan sekarang, Eunhyuk bangkit kembali..."

"Berarti... Gege tak akan tewas sampai kami bertiga yang tewas terlebih dahulu?" tanya Chen.

Kris hanya tersenyum kembali.

"Itu curang!" cibir Sehun yang langsung mendapat glare dari beberapa gegenya.

"Dan musuh kita sekarang... Eunhyuk?" tanya KYUNGSOO

"Lalu ge... badget gege bagaimana? Juga naga api itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kris memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja musnah. Kunci soul ku ada di badget itu. Mungkin Raja tau bahwa aku harus membagi soulku suatu saat nanti. Maka dari itu aku memiliki soul lebih. Untuk nagaku... dia masuk kedalam tubuhku. Tak usah mengkhawaatirkan hal itu. Dan mulai sekarang... Kalian semua harus menjaga diri kalian lebih baik. Arra?"

Yang lainnya kompak mengangguk.

"Ada yang datang!" kata Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Yesung mengendong Ryeowook yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Sedari tadi Donghae menculik Ryeowook untuk dijadikan sandera. Dan setelah kematian Pangeran dengan element hitam itu, Ryeowook juga meninggal.

Yang pasti Yesung ketahui, soul Ryeowook diambil paksa oleh Donghae.

Dan kini, Yesung membawa jasad Ryeowook menuju ke 12 aegyanya.

"Pangeran Jonathan! Akan aku musnahkan abdi-abdimu!" Kata Yesung dengan suara rendahnya.

Yesung terbang menuju ke ke12 putranya. Sudah terlihat para pangeran yang dalam keadaan siaga.

'Mereka pikir aku musuh?' bathin Yesung.

"APPA?!" kata mereka bersamaan.

Jika saja mata mereka tidak jernih untuk melihat, mungkin saja senjata- senjata tajam yang ada ditangan mereka sudah melukai appa mereka sendiri.

Yesung tersenyum simpul dan menapakan kakinya ke tanah.

'Eomma?' bathin ke 12 pangeran tersebut bersamaan saat melihat sosok sang eomma.

"Kris..." panggil Yesung.

Kris yang ada di paling belakang langsung terlihat ketika saudaranya yang lain menyampingkan diri mereka.

"Ne... appa?" tanya Kris.

"Kau membagi soul mu?" tanya Yesung dan diiyakan oleh Kris.

Yesung menatap Kris tajam.

"Siapa?"

"Chen, Sehun, Baekhyun..." jawabnya.

Tak ada yang bisa menangkap apa arti tatapan Yesung ke Kris. Ada kesedihan, juga senang, tapi ada... entahlah. Tatapan Yesung campur aduk.

"Eomma kalian sudah berpulang ke pohon kehidupan. Kita harus meletakan eomma kalian disana." Kata Yesung yang kini menyadari apa arti tatapan putranya.

"Eomma?!"

Dan semua terdiam. Tak ada yang bisa menangis lagi. Mata mereka sudah lelah untuk menangis.

"Bolehkah aku?" tanya Kris.

Yesung menatap tajam Kris dan menggerakan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan. Seketika itu pula tubuh Kris terlempar ke sebuah portal yang muncul begitu saja.

Semua menatap kaget akan menghilangnya Kris.

"Apa yang terjadi appa?" tanya Suho.

Yesung menatap ke11 aegyanya yang lain.

"Kai dan Kyungsoo! Kalian pergi menuju ke ruang bawah tanah istana kita. Kris ada disana di dalam perjara emas. Jangan biarkan Kris lolos dari penjagaan." Titah Yesung.

"Tapi kenapa appa?" tanya Kyungsoo menghalangi Yesung yang sudah berbalik arah.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan calon Raja membagi lagi soulnya. Kekuatan Kris hilang saat ini dan akan kembali jika Kris beristirahat. Jika Kris kabur dan membagi soulnya lagi untuk eommanya, kemungkinan terburuk akan terjadi. Tubuhnya bisa... Sudah lah! Selain Kai dan Kyungsoo, ikuti appa!"

Dan berangkatlah 9 namja itu mengikuti sang appa.

"Dan untukmu Tao, Chen, dan Sehun... Gunakan element hitam kalian sebaik mungkin. Pohon kehidupan tak akan bisa bertahan jika kalian terbawa pengaruh element kalian sendiri."

Tao, Chen, dan Sehun hanya mengangguk.

Mereka juga bisa merasakan element mereka yang bagaikan macan yang mencoba keluar dari kurungan pada diri mereka sendiri.

"Ne... appa..."

.

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo sampai di ruangan bawah tanah yang menjadi tahanan sementara untuk gege mereka.

"Kris hyung, gwechana?" tanya Kyungsoo mendekati jeruji emas itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Kyungsoo... Aku harus memulihkan kekuatanku..." ucap Kris yang kini terbaring di kasur yang ada didalam penjara tersebut.

Kyungsoo dan Kai hanya bisa duduk diam sambil memandang kearah Kris yang kini terlelap.

Bisa dilihat rambut Kris yang awalnya brown keemasan kini perlahan berubah menjadi hitam kelam.

"Kyunggie...Ada apa dengan rambut Kris hyung?" tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak mengerti.

"Sampai kapan kita disini?! Kyunggie, aku akan ke daerah Appa dan yang lainnya. Aku akan mati bosan jika disini!" dan setelah mengatakannya, Kai menghilang.

'Kebiasaan...' bathin Kyungsoo.

Dan kini, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap Kris yang mengalami proses pemulihan.

.

.

Sementara di Tree of Life, sedang terjadi perang besar-besaran.

Antara ke9 Pangeran EXO World dan seorang pangeran Dark World.

Sang Raja kini tengah ada didalam Tree of Life tengah meletakan jazad Sang Ratu yang tak bernyawa ke dalam kolam jernih yang ada di dalam Tree of Life.

Pintu masuk ke Tree of Life hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahuinya.

Air kolam yang sudah mencapai pinggang Yesung memancarkan wangi sejuk.

Dan sekali lagi, Yesung menatap wajah sang pendamping hidupnya yang masih cantik, seperti biasanya.

Tak rela jika Yesung harus kehilangan orang yang dikasihinya ini, namun mau bagaimana lagi?

Ini memang sudah tugas seorang Raja dan Ratu jika saat ia meninggal nanti, jazadnya harus di kembalikan ke Tree of Life.

Kini dilepas olehnya Ryeowook dengan perlahan.

Gelombang air membawa tubuh Ryeowook ke tengah- tengah kolam. Dan sesaat setelahnya, cahaya terang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Dan tubuh itu hilang. Lenyap dan kembali ke tempat dimana dia berasal.

Yesung yang ada disana kini memandang kosong ke arah Ryeowook. Setetes air mata mengalir melewati pipinya dan jatuh dengan bebas ke air kolam.

"Gomawo... Wokkie... Jaga Tree of Life... untukku... untuk putra-putra kita... dan untuk seluruh dunia..."

Lalu Yesung menuju inti Tree of Life yang ada di bagian atas.

Yesung melewati tangga kayu yang mengelilingi Tree of Life untuk sampai ke inti Tree of Life.

"Saatnya pertempuran..."

.

.

#Tao POV

Semuanya mengeluarkan kekuatannya sekuat tenaga.

Padahal hanya satu pangeran yang kami semua lawan, tapi kekuatannya sangat kuat. Entah bagaimana, tapi aku meyakini bahwa Kekuatan Pangeran Donghae seluruhnya sudah di berikan ke Eunhyuk.

Dan yang paling parah adalah...

Time control ku hanya berpengaruh padanya selama 5 detik. Setelah itu, ia akan kembali bergerak walaupun waktu kuhentikan. Itu yang membuat kami semua kewalahan.

Kulihat Eunhyuk menyerang Luhan ge, tapi tenang! Sehun ada didepan Luhan ge dan memberikan Eunhyuk tebasan angin yang kuat.

"Sehun, Chen, Tao! Kalian menuju Tree of Life!" titah Luhan ge.

Sepertinya appa yang mengirimkan hal itu.

Aku, Chen ge, dan Sehun segera menuju Tree of Life.

Element merah menuju kearah kami. Dengan segera Chanyeol hyung menggunakan special forcenya untuk membuat tameng. Special Force Chanyeol hyung adalah Pertahanan.

Dan kami sampai di depan Tree of Life.

Hei! Kami tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Bagaimana nih ge?" tanyaku.

Chen ge meletakan telapak tanganya ke batang pohon berdaun emas ini.

Ajaib! Sebuah pintu muncul dibatang itu. Kami semua segera membukanya dan masuk kedalam.

"Ini hebat!" kata Sehun.

Ya, aku juga merasa bahwa tempat ini sangat hebat!

Aku yakin Life of Tree memiliki diameter 6 meter itu tak mungkin terdapat sebuah kolam luas didalamnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Sehun.

Aku dan Sehun menatap Chen ge. Kurasa ia mengetahui sesuatu.

"Aku pernah membaca sebelumnya. Tapi..." Chen ge mendekati kolam itu.

Ia meletakan satu kakinya dipermukaan air. Lalu diikuti oleh kaki yang satunya. Dan ia berdiri diatas air itu.

"Kurasa kalian harus mencobanya." Ucap Chen ge.

Aku dan Sehun berjalan mencoba melakukan apa yang Chen ge lakukan. Dan hebat! Aku dan Sehun berdiri di atas air.

"Kita ke tengah..." kata Chen ge.

Kami berjalan menuju tengah kolam. Dan disana terlukis sebuah simbol EXO yang ada di permukaan air.

Angin dingin tiba-tiba berhembus.

Menerbangkan beberapa helai daun dan surai kami.

"_Kalian pemilik element hitam?" _

Sebuah suara berkata. Kami melihat sekeliling namun tak ada satu orang pun disana.

"_Kalian bingung? Aku adalah Ratu pertama EXO World. Dan aku akan menuntun kalian untuk menghidupkan kembali kedamaian di 77 Dunia."_

Ratu pertama?

"Apa kau Ratu Cassiopeia?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari Sehun.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Tolong jawab kami!" kali ini aku yang bertanya.

"_Kalian sudah tau jawabannya. Sekarang... pusatkan seluruh element kalian ke lambang EXO World. Hanya disana."_

Aku menatap Chen ge dan Sehun. Dan mereka menganggukan kepalanya.

Aku menatap kedua tanganku lalu kuhadapkan pada lambang EXO World dan element hitamku keluar fokus pada lambang itu.

"_Kalian akan diganggu oleh keadaan diluar. Tapi kumohon... tetaplah konsentrasi... Tutuplah hati kalian sementara... Untuk EXO World... dan seluruh dunia..."_

Dan suara itu menghilang.

Aku tak peduli yang lain. Yang jelas, sekarang hanya memfokuskan element ku pada lambang ini bukan?

.

.

.

Keadaan diluar sangatlah kacau.

Ke5 pangeran yang tersisa semuanya terluka cukup parah.

Kini Chanyeol tengah diobati oleh Lay. Lay sendiri sudah kehilangan banyak element putihnya untuk menyembuhkan saudaranya yang lain.

Saat ini Suho dan Xiumin menyerang Eunhyuk dengan pedang mereka. Mereka sesekali menggunakan pengendalian mereka.

Pedang Suho berhasil menggores lengan kiri Eunhyuk dan pedang Xiumin berhasil menggores pinggang Eunhyuk.

Dan secara bersamaan, Suho dan Xiumin mengeluarkan air dan es untuk menghantam Eunhyuk.

Namun Eunhyuk sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

Eunhyuk muncul di belakang Suho dan Xiumin dan melayangkan pedangnya. Namun Luhan menggerakan sebuah batu untuk menghantam pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk namun gagal.

Pedang itu memang terlepas tapi segera ditangkap oleh Eunhyuk.

"Kalian tak becus sekali menghadapi aku? Apa hanya segini kemampuan Pangeran dari EXO World?" kata Eunhyk melayangkan pedangnya ke arah Xiumin.

Trrakk...

Lihatlah posisi mereka.

Tangan kiri Eunhyuk menangkap kaki Suho yang berniat menendangnya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menahan pedang Xiumin. Dan kaki kirinya menahan gerakan tangan Luhan yang ingin mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Ouhh... kerjasama yang baik. Tapi tetap tak bisa mengalahkan aku..."

Eunhyuk menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

"Kalian sungguh membosankan. Dimana anak tinggi itu? Sepertinya aku tak melihatnya diantara kalian..." tanya Eunhyuk.

Suho, Xiumin, dan Luhan menatap Eunhyuk yang ada dibelakang mereka.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ucap Luhan. Ia menggerakan tanganya dan seketika, tubuh Eunhyuk terpental ke tanah.

Buuuaarrr...

Semburan api memakan tubuh Eunhyuk.

Ya, Chanyeol disana dengan Lay disampingnya.

Baekhyun?

Dia ada di suatu tempat. Sedang melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Yesung untuk menyinari Tree of Life dengan cahayanya.

Eunhyuk dengan gerakan cepat menuju kearah Luhan dan mencekiknya. Luhan mulai memberontak dan nafasnya semakin hilang.

Suho menyiram tubuh Eunhyuk dengan campuran element putihnya. Dan seketika Cengkraman Eunhyuk ke Luhan terlepas.

"Kurang Ajar! Element mu itu sangat menjijikan!" kata Eunhyuk.

"Baguslah jika aku sudah menemukan kelemahanmu terhadap elemnt putih! Bersiaplah... Eunhyuk!"

Dan pertempuran kembali terjadi.

.

.

Konsentrasi Sehun mulai terganggu kala merasakan Luhan yang dalam bahaya.

Batang pohon kehidupan bagaikan transparant. Mereka bisa melihat apa yang terjadi diluar sana.

"_Pangeran Daniel... Konsentrasilah..."_

.

.

Kali ini Eunhyuk menggunakan kemampuannya untuk menjadian seseorang membeku ditempat namun panca indra mereka tetap bekerja.

"Kita lihat terlebih dahulu... Siapa yang akan hancur..."

Eunhyuk terlihat mengelilingin ke5 Pangeran yang sudah membeku ditempat itu.

"Kau saja..." ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengarahkan pedangnya kearah Xiumin.

Eunhyuk mendekatkan pedang itu ke leher Xiumin dan menggerakannya secara pelan. Darah mulai terlihat disana dan Xiumin hanya bisa meringis.

Sedangkan pangeran yang lainnya hanya memblalakan mata mereka.

Passt...

"Kau apakan gege ku?!" suara seseorang terdengar dengan bersamanya tubuh Eunhyuk yang terpental jauh oleh sebuah tinjuan.

.

.

Chen mulai risau.

Ia dapat merasakan lehernya perih oleh goresan sesuatu.

Dan ia meyakini Xiumin dalam bahaya.

Element hitam Chen mulai meredup.

"_Pangeran Alvin... Kembalilah berkonsentrasi..."_

.

.

Kai datang disaat yang sangat tepat.

Lay yang sudah kembali bisa bergerak segera menuju kearah Xiumin lalu mengobati luka tersebut.

"Lawanmu sekarang bertambah... Pangeran..." kata Kai yang menyeringai.

"Cihhh..."

Eunhyuk mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah hitam. Kai tadi memukulnya cukup keras.

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa menandingiku..." ucap Eunhyuk dan sejurus kemudian, Kai terpelanting dan untungnya ditangkap oleh Chanyeol.

Eunhyuk menatap mereka semua dengan tajam.

Perubahan aneh terjadi pada tubuh Eunhyuk. Tubuh itu berubah perlahan menjadi sosok mengerikan.

Seperti monster dengan tinggi 2 meter, tubuh berwarna hitam legam dengan tangan panjang, mata yang menyala berwarna merah, dan dua tanduk dan ada diatas kepalanya.

Ke6 pangeran mencoba melawan.

Namun saat ingin mendekat, tangan Eunhyuk menghempaskan tubuh mereka.

"GGRAAAAA..."

Element hitam Eunhyuk keluar dari dalam mulutnya dan mengenai ke5 pangeran kecuali Kai yang menghilang.

Ke5 pangeran itu langsung ambruk begitu element hitam itu menghilang.

Sosok Eunhyuk tertawa lepas.

Menyisakan Kai yang menatap benci kearah Eunhyuk.

.

.

Disinilah Kyungsoo.

Tengah menunggu sosok Kris yang masih tertidur.

Sangat hebat sekali sosok hyungnya ini.

Dengan tertidur saja, luka yang selama ini ada ditubuhnya perlahan menghilang.

Namun yang ia masih bingungkan, kenapa rambut Kris ikut berubah warna?

"Enghh..."

Keluhan kecil keluar dari bibir Kris.

"Kau sudah bangun, hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kris menyandarkan dirinya ke kepala ranjang.

"Sepertinya aku sudah harus bertindak..." lirih Kris. Dan Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bertindak?" tanyanya.

Kris menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata emasnya.

"Hyu...hyung?"

"Gwechana Kyungsoo. Yang kita lakukan sekarang adalah... menuju Tree of Life..." kata Kris dan seketika itu pula, pintu penjara emas itu terbuka.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

.

.

Tao, Chen, dan Sehun masih bisa menahan emosi mereka. Melihat ke5 saudara mereka apalagi kekasih hati mereka sekarat, tentu itu bukan hal yang mudah untuk menjaga konsentrasi mereka.

"_Chen... Sehun... Kalian boleh keluar dari Tree of Life... Tapi Tao... kau tetap disini..."_

Dan seketika itu pula, Tao, Chen juga Sehun melepas element mereka.

"Baiklah..." Chen dan Sehun segera meninggalkan Kolam itu.

"_Chen dan Sehun... Gunakan element kalian untuk menahan musuh kalian. Element hitam yang kalian miliki sangat kuat..."_

"Ne, kami mengerti!"

"_Dan bawa pangeran yang sekarat kemari..."_

.

.

Kai kini mengamati pergerakan Eunhyuk dari jauh.

Tak mungkin ia bisa melawan Eunhyuk dalam jarak dekat. Bisa saja hal itu akan mengakibatkan bertambahnya pangeran yang sekarat.

"Apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kai bingung sendiri jadinya.

Cttaarrr...

Sebuah petir yang bercampur dengan element hitam terlihat dilangit.

Itu milik Chen! Kai sangat kenal dengan element hitam para gegenya itu.

Chen dan Sehun keluar dari Tree of Life dengan element hitam yang keluar dari tubuh mereka.

Mereka berjalan dengan santainya sambil menyerang Eunhyuk.

Berkali- kali Eunhyuk membalas menyerang Chen dan Sehun namun tak ada satu pun serangannya yang mempan.

"Sombong sekali kalian?" kata Eunhyuk tertawa.

Baik Chen maupun Sehun tak ada yang menjawab.

Mereka lebih melilih menyerang Eunhyuk dari pada berbicara dengannya.

Eunhyuk menghempaskan tangannya kearah Chen dan Sehun namun dengan secepat cahaya, Kai datang dan membawa kedua saudaranya pergi.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Sehun.

"Gwechana hyung, Hun? Apa yang terjadi didalam sana?" tanya Kai.

Chen menatap Kai dan menghela nafasnya.

"Kita harus mengekang Eunhyuk dengan element hitam ku dan Sehun. Kau bisa membantu kami?" tanya Chen.

Kai menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kai, untuk saat ini bawa kami ke Eunhyuk dan kau mendapatkan tugas berat. Bawa semua hyungmu kedalam Tree of Life." Jelas Chen dan Kai sekali lagi menganggukan kepalanya.

Mereka kembali ke area dimana Eunhyuk berada.

Eunhyuk musuh yang sangat tangguh dan mereka semua menyadari hal itu.

Chen dan Sehun memancarkan element hitam mereka dan menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk menyerang Eunhyuk,

Tapi Eunhyuk tak tinggal diam.

Ia membuat perisai dari element kegelapan yang ia miliki.

"Kita lihat saja..."

.

.

"Kai!"

Seseorang memanggil Kai yang kini tengah menggendong Lay di belakangnya.

Kai mendongkakkan kepalanya.

"Baekkie hyung?" tanya Kai yang kaget melihat Baekhyun melayang dengan memancarkan sinar ke arah Tree of Life.

"Ne, ini aku. Apa yang terjadi? Aku tak bisa melihat kearah Pangeran Eunhyuk." Tanya Baekhyun.

Kai menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tunggu dulu hyung. Aku harus memindahkan Lay hyung dan yang lainnya ke dalam. Nanti aku akan menceritakannya, setelah ini selesai." Dan Kai menghilang.

Kai masuk kedalam Tree of Life dan matanya terbelalak menyaksikan Tao yag ada di tengah kolam.

"_Selamat datang... Pangeran Kai..."_

Kai menyeritkan dahinya.

"Nugu?" tanyanya.

"_Ratu pertama EXO World."_

"Ratu Cassiopeia? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Kai.

Angin berhembus perlahan di dalam sana.

"_Baringkan Pangeran yang sekarat di pinggir kolam. Biarkan kaki mereka menyentuh air..."_

Kai meletakan tubuh Lay seperti yang diperintahkan.

"_Bawa pangeran lainnya... Kai..."_

Dan Kai langsung menghilang begitu saja.

.

.

Pertarungan Chen dan Sehun vs Eunhyuk semakin memuncak.

Apalagi dengan Eunhyuk yang melemparkan beberapa tombak dan pedang yang sudah berisi racun kearah mereka dan Tree of Life.

Tentu saja itu sangat fatal akibatnya mengingat jika terkena, entah nyawa mereka dan nyawa Tree of Life yang dalam bahaya.

Sehun menciptakan beberapa pusaran angin mengelilingi tubuh Eunhyuk.

Dari pusaran angin itulah Chen mengeluarkan petirnya dan element hitamnya.

Beberapa mengenai Eunhyuk namun kebanyakan yang meleset.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang hyung?" tanya Sehun. Chen juga bingung dengan apa yang harus mereka lakukan setelah ini.

"Kita serang saja. Dan jangan sampai pedang juga tombak beracun itu mengenai kita atau pun Tree of Life." Ucap Chen.

Eunhyuk melompat keluar dari pusaran angin yang mengelilinginya dan tepat ada di depan Chen dan Sehun.

Dengan sekali hempasan, tubuh Chen dan Sehun melayang sejauh 15 meter.

Dan tepat disamping Sehun, tergeletak tubuh Chanyeol.

Eunhyuk menuju kearah Sehun dan Sehun mencoba bangkit.

Ia memapah tubuh Chanyeol untuk berlari menjauh dari Eunhyuk yang kini mencoba mengejarnya.

Kilat Chen muncul dari arah belakang Eunhyuk dan mengenai punggungnya.

Eunhyuk membalikan badannya menghadap Chen dan mulai berlari kearahnya. Sehun tak tinggal diam.

Ia segera meletak tubuh Chanyeol disamping tubuh Xiumin yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

"Kai! Dimana kau?!" tanya Sehun kesal.

Ia segera berlari menuju arah Eunhyuk yang menyerang Chen.

.

.

Tao bisa melihat satu persatu sosok gege nya yang diletakan di pinggir kolam. Dan ia menyadari hal itu.

Ia juga bisa melihat Baekhyun yang melayang sambil memancarkan cahayanya ke Tree of Life.

Juga saat Chen dan Sehun terhempas oleh Eunhyuk.

Bahkan ia merasa ngeri ketika tombak dan pedang dengan racun milik Eunhyuk hampir mengenai pohon emas ini dan tubuh ke 2 saudaranya itu.

"Apa yang sekarang harus kulakukan?" tanya Tao.

Tak ada jawaban.

"_Kau kuberikan 2 buah pilihan Time..."_

"Katakan Ratu!"

"_Menggunakan element hitam mu untuk membantu mereka menumpas Pangeran Kegelapan... Atau membantu saudara mu yang sekarat?"_

Tao tersentak.

Ia ingin melakukan semua itu jika ia bisa.

Namun ia harus memilih.

"Apa aku tak bisa melakukan keduanya? Atau mungkin ada cara lain?" tanay Tao.

Dan sama sekali tak ada jawaban.

Tao memejamkan matanya. Ini membuatnya pusing.

"Baiklah... Selamatkan saudaraku..."

"_Kau lihat bunga yang ada di sebelah kirimu? Kumpulkan elementmu di sana dan aku yang ambil tindakan selanjutnya..."_

Tao menurut dan membiarkan elementnya ke arah bunga ... entahlah. Bunga ini berwarna merah darah dengan bentuk hampir menyerupai bulan sabit dan beberapa untaian kelopak dengan inti sebuah permata hitam.

"Lalu?" Tao menatap keatas.

Entahlah Sang Ratu ada dimana yang jelas Tao menatap keatas.

"_Aku ingin mengatakan hal ini sedari tadi Tao... Kau pernah melihat dirimu di dalam sebuah bola kegelapan dan cahaya bukan?"_

Tao menyeritkan keningnya. "Ne. Ada apa dengan hal itu Yang Mulia?" tanya Tao.

"_Itulah yang akan kau lakukan sekarang."_

"Apa maksud Yang Mulia?"

"_Bola itu bernama Element Dimention. Dan hanya itu cara agar seluruh Tree of Life bisa bangkit dan kembali menumbuhkan daun- daunnya yang sudah berguguran. Juga untuk menyelamatkan All World..."_

Tao mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku akan melakukannya..."

.

.

Disisi lain, Raja EXO World tengah ada di puncak Tree of Life.

Ne, Yesung berdiri disana dan melihat sekelilingnya.

Ia bisa melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum kearahnya sambil memancarkan cahayanya terus menerus.

Apa yang dilakukan Yesung disana?

Asal kalian tau, Eunhyuk dsn Donghae sudah mengirimkan pasukan monster abadi mereka ke penjuru dunia.

Yang ditakutkan Yesung bahwa mungkin saja dunia bisa selamat, namun tidak dengan penghuninya.

Dan Yesung tengah memusatkan pikirannya dan kini, berjuta- juta soul yang ia miliki tengah berada di 77 Dunia.

Disisi lain, Baekhyun menatap Yesung, Tree of Life, dan pertempuran dibawah sana bergantian.

"Apa akan tetap seperti ini?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar.

Swwttshh...

Sebuah tombak melayang kearahnya dan tepat sedikit lagi mengenai punggungnya jika ia tak menghindar.

"Mwo?!" tanyanya bingung.

Dan ia bisa melihat Eunhyuk yang menyerang Chen, Sehun, dan Tree of Life secara brutal dengan tombak dan pedang beracun.

Racun yang digunakan bukan racun biasa.

Namun racun yang ada di diri seseorang.

Kebencinan, kemarahan, ketakutan, dan kegelapan.

Di tengah kegalauan Baekhyun yang sekarang harus fokus terhadap cahaya yang ia pancarkan dan tombak- tombak itu, Kai muncul di salah satu dahan pohon yang tepat ada di sampingnya.

"Yo... hyung..." sapa Kai.

"Kai? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa hanya Sehun dan Chen yang bertarung? Tao dimana? Dan Chanyeol juga dimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kai menatap Eunhyuk dengan tajam dari atas sana.

"Hanya Sehun dan Chen hyung yang memiliki perisai untuk menahan aura kegelapan yang Eunhyuk miliki. Sedangkan yang lainnya tidak. Maka dari itu Suho hyung, Xiumin ge, Luhan ge, Lay ge, beserta Chanyeol hyung tengah ada di dalam Tree of Life diobati oleh Ratu Cassiopeia." Jelas Kai.

"Ratu Cassie?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap pohon emas dengan sedikit daun emas ini kaget.

Kai menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Aku ingin melihat wajah Ratu, tapi... Yang tampak hanya suaranya saja."

"Kupikir kau harus membantu Chen dan Sehun." Kata Baekhyun yang kini melihat kedua dongsaengnya itu mulai kewalahan.

Baekhyun menatap Kai namun Kai sudah menghilang lebih dulu.

"Kembali konsentrasi Baekkie..." kata Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Sebuah tombak meluncur kearah Tree of Life.

Sehun dan Chen menatap dengan kaget.

Blasstth...

Kai muncul dan menangkap tombak itu.

"Kerja bagus Kai, tapi kau bisa menjaga agar tombak itu tak mengenai Tree of Life?" tanya Chen.

"Baik hyung!" ucap Kai.

Eunhyuk kembali menyerang dengan tombak dan pedang- pedangnya yang meluncur kesegala arah.

Dengan pengendalian anginnya, Sehun melumpuhkan beberapa senjata beracun itu.

"Hyung... Aku semakin melemah..."

Sehun mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersendat.

"Bertahanlah! Kita tak tau dimana titik lemah monster ini. Satu- satunya cara, kita harus menyerangnya dimana pun." Jawab Chen.

Sehun tercegang.

"Titik lemah? Kenapa tak terpikirkan?" tanya Sehun sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Dengan petirnya, Chen membuat Sehun sadar.

"Ehehe... mianhe hyung." Kata Sehun cengengesan.

Eunhyuk melemparkan sebuah pedang.

Chen, Sehun, Kai, bahkan Baekhyun yang ada diatas bisa merasakan bahwa racun hitam di pedang itu sangat berbahaya.

Chen dan Sehun sampai merasa sesak dengan di keluarkannya pedang itu.

Saat pedang itu ada di tengah perjalanannya menuju Tree of Life, Chen menyadari sesuatu.

"Kai!"

Teriak Chen dan Sehun tak membiarkan Kai menghalangi pedang yang meluncur itu.

"Pergi dari sana!" teriak Chen.

Sehun mengeluarkan anginnya untuk mengejar pedang itu dan Chen juga melakukannya.

Shhuuttt...

Brugght...

Braakk...

"KAI!"

...

Tak ada yang bertindak lebih.

Yang terdengar hanya suara tawa monster mengerikan itu.

"ANDWEE!"

"KRRRIISSSS!"

.

.

Tao berada di tengah Element Dimention.

Segala macam element ada di dalam sana dan mengelilingin tubuh Tao.

Dan Tao tak sadarkan diri kini.

Seorang namja dengan jubah panjangnya muncul dari dalam air dan menapakan kakinya di atas permukaan air.

Ia berjalan dengan perlahan dan memetik beberapa bunga.

Bunga merah dengan permata hitam.

Namja itu menyandarkan bunga- bunga yang sudah ia petik di lenganya dan kembali berjalan ke 5 namja yang kini dalam keadaan sekarat.

Ia berjalan menuju Lay.

Disentuhnya dada Lay dan ia memejaman matanya.

Ia meletakan satu bunga di dada Lay dan menyentuh surai coklatnya.

"_Cepatlah bangun... Pangeran Albert..."_

Namja itu kini menuju Suho yang ada disamping Lay.

Namja itu mengusap kepala Suho dan tersenyum lembut lalu menyentuh dada Suho dan meletakan satu bunga di dada Suho.

Dan ia melakukan hal yang sama untuk Luhan, Xiumin, dan Chanyeol.

"_Aku masih memiliki waktu sebelum Raja menyebalkan itu datang. Sepertinya aku harus melihat keadaan di luar."_

Namja itu kini menuju ke pintu Tree of Life.

Dan apa yang ia temukan?

Sosok namja yang kini tertusuk pedang dan menancap di batang pohon.

Suara tawa menggelenggar dari sosok monster itu tiba- tiba hilang begitu saja saat melihatnya.

Dan tatapan kaget di tunjukan Chen, Sehun, Kai, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo yang baru hadir.

"Ratu Cassiopeia?!"

.

.

Sedari tadi Eunhyuk hanya tertawa menatap tubuh Kris yang tertusuk pedang dan tertancap di batang Tree of Life.

"Hyung! Kris ge tak mati kan?!" tanya Sehun yang kini memegangi dada kirinya.

Chen menggeleng.

"Kris ge akan mati ketika kita bertiga, maksudku aku, kau, dan Baekhyun hyung tewas lebih dahulu." Jawab Chen yang juga memegang dada kirinya.

"Jadi?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun yang ada diatas sana menampakan ekspresi kagetnya.

Ia bisa merasakan juga dada kirinya nyeri.

Dan ditengah tertawaan Eunhyuk, pintu Tree of Life terbuka menampakan sosok namja cantik yag terlihat bersinar dengan jubah panjangnya keluar dari sana.

Dan lihatlah betapa kagetnya ia menatap sosok Kris yang seperti itu.

Begitu pula tawa Eunhyuk yang menghilang tiba- tiba.

"Ratu Cassiopeia?"

Pernyataan itu terlontar dari mulut Sehun.

Cassiopeia atau boleh kusebut Jaejoong kini tersenyum kearah Sehun.

Namun senyuman itu hilang begitu melihat sosok Eunhyuk.

"_Bisakah kalian masuk kedalam?"_

"Untuk apa Ratu?" tanya Kai.

"_Masuk saja. Kevin dan Pangeran kegelapan disana biar aku yang menghadapi... Didalam mungkin ada seseorang lagi..."_

Dengan segera Baekhyun, Chen, Sehun, dan Kai yang ditarik paksa Kyungsoo masuk kedalam Tree of Life menyisakan Kris, Eunhyuk, dan Jaejoong.

"_Dan untukmu Pangeran Dark Wolrd... Bersiaplah..."_

Jaejoong melayang di hadapan Kris.

Ia menyentuh wajah Kris dan cahaya putih terpancar dari sana.

Dengan perlahan Kris membuka matanya.

"Ra...Ratu?" tanya Kris tertahan.

Kris menatap ke dada kirinya yang tertusuk sebuah pedang dan menyadari dirinya tertancap di batang Tree of Life.

"_Kau tau satu hal... Dahulu saat Raja Marvel tertusuk pedang semacam ini juga... Ia bahkan mampu mencabutnya sendiri dan kembali bertarung. Kau mau melakukan itu bersama ku, Kris?"_

Kris tersenyum tipis dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku bisa meminta bantuan untuk mencabut pedang ini? Kurasa pohon ini sudah terkena dampaknya sedikit..." kata Kris yang menyadari bahwa Tree of Life kini sudah menggugurkan seluruh daunnya.

Jaejoong mengenggam pedang itu dan menariknya secara perlahan.

Kris terjatuh namun begitu hampir sampai di tanah, ia melayang.

Luka Kris perlahan menutup walau darahnya sudah berceceran di Tree of Life dan dipakaiannya.

"Aku merasa segar kembali... Ratu..." kata Kris dan kini menyeringai kearah Eunhyuk.

Jaejoong melepas jubah panjangnya dan kini terlihat gaunnya yang berubah menjadi pakaian seorang Raja.

"_Kami para Ratu memiliki pakaian seperti milik Raja. Ingatlah walau seorang Ratu memakai gaun dan berambut panjang tapi mereka termasuk aku juga seorang namja..."_

Sepertinya Jae menyadari tatapan Kris ke arahnya.

"Baiklah Ratu..."

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, pedang muncul di tangan kanan Jae dan Kris.

"Saatnya mengakhirinya..."

.

.

.

"_Annyeong..."_ sapa seorang namja dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya.

Ke5 Pangeran yang baru sadar kini menatap namja itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Raja Marvel?" tanya mereka setelah sadar siapa namja yang kini berdiri di tengah kolam itu.

Yunho hanya tersenyum dan kembali memperhatikan Element Dimention yang di dalamnya terdapat Tao.

"Apa kami bisa kesana?" tanya Xiumin.

"_Kalian memang harus kesini..."_

Dengan agak takut ke5 namja yang baru sadar ini menapakan kaki mereka yang memang basah ke atas air.

Dan mereka berjalan menuju tengah kolam.

Wujud Yunho mempesona seluruh pangeran disana dan tak ada yang menyadari sebuah Element Dimention tengah terbentuk.

"Tao? Ada apa denganya?" tanya Luhan kaget.

"_Seharusnya Kris yang ada di dalam sana. Namun kupikir Tao lebih cocok."_

Semua pangeran itu kini menatap tak mengerti.

"_Dia disana untuk mengumpulkan segala benih kehidupan. Semakin banyak benih kehidupan, maka tubuhnya yang ada didalam sana semakin tak terlihat..."_

"Apa itu bahaya?" pertanyaan Suho sudah mewakili pertanyaan saudaranya yang lain.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Berbahaya jika saja element hitam yang dimilikinya menghilang. Jadi kumohon pada kalian untuk membantunya."_

"Caranya?" tanya Xiumin.

Suara langkah kaki yang terburu- buru terdengar.

Dan ke5 pangeran itu kini menatap kearah pintu masuk Tree of Life.

"Kai/Chen/Sehun/Baekhyun/Kyungsoo/hyung?"

"Xiumin ge/Lay/Chanyeol/Suho/Luhan ge/hyung?"

Dan ke5 pangeran yang baru datang itu langsung berlari menuju yang lainnya. OK, mungkin kecuali Kai yang langsung ada di tempat.

Mereka langsung memeluk satu sama lain.

"Tunggu dulu!" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?"

"Raja... Raja Marvelous?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Dan Yunho mengangguk sambil menunjukan senyumannya.

"_Baiklah... kemampuanku adalah telepaty dan aku akan melakukan hal itu pada kalian semua sekarang..."_

Yunho memberikan beberapa informasi ke ke10 pangeran yang kini mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka ber10 mengelilingi Tao yang ada di dalam Element Dimention dan memancarkan element mereka masing- masing.

Sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum menatap ke10 pangeran ini.

'_Kalian pasti akan menjadi penerus Zoom yang paling hebat. Aku yakin akan hal itu.'_

.

.

Kris menebaskan pedangnya ketangan kanan Eunhyuk begitu pula dengan Jae yang menebas tangan kiri Eunhyuk.

"GGRRAAA!"

"Kris... Atas!" ucap Jae sambil berlari.

Ia mengayunkan pedangnya namun Eunhyuk menangkisnya dan melempar Jae ke belakang.

Di tengah terpentalnya tubuh Jae, Kris meloncat kearah Jae dan bertumpu pada tangan Jae yang sudah siap.

Kris melesat kearah Eunhyuk dan menebas Eunhyuk dari atas kepala menjadi dua bagian vertikal.

Kris menjadikan kekuatan terbangnya untuk melompat jauh kebelakang.

Saat yang tepat karena sesaat kemudian tubuh itu meledak dan ribuan roh kegelapan lepas begitu saja.

"_Sekarang saat terakhirku melihatmu. Kuharap kau menjadi Raja EXO World dengan baik."_

"Doakan saja Yang Mulia..." jawab Kris.

"_Kurasa waktu ku habis untuk ada disini. Yunho akan mengambil alih dari sini. Baiklah, tugasmu sekarang adalah menghentikan roh- roh itu. Dan selamat tinggal..."_

Jae perlahan berubah menjadi cahaya dan masuk kedalam tubuh Kris.

Kris melayang.

Seketika rambut hitamnya berubah menjadi coklat keemasan dan matanya berubah menjadi emas kembali.

Naga yang menjadi Petazooma Kris keluar dari tubuhnya dan meraung keras.

Ia memakan roh kegelapan yang berkeliaran.

Kris menggerakan kedua tanganynya keatas dan dari Tree of Life, seluruh petazooma yang dimiliki ke 11 pangeran muncul dan berkeliaran di angkasa.

Mereka semua memakan roh- roh kegelapan yang berkeliaran di langit.

.

.

"_Semuanya... sebentar lagi..."_

Sesaat Yunho bisa mendengar rauman para petazooma yang tadi sempat lewat di hadapannya dari dalam.

Dengan cepat Yunho membuka pintu Tree of Life.

Dengan cepat pula seluruh petazooma masuk kedalam kolam dan diam di belakang sang pemilik.

Yunho menatap Kris yang masuk kedalam pohon yang sudah akan mati ini.

"_Sentuhan terakhirnya... Kris."_

Kris tersenyum kearah Yunho dan melayang menuju Element Dimention.

Ia masuk begitu saja kedalamnya dimana ada Tao didalamnya.

"_Yang lainnya... Lakukan seperti itu terus..."_

Cahaya terang mulai muncul dari Element Dimention.

"Apa yang terjadi Yang Mulia?" tanya Suho.

"_Seluruh aspek kehidupan sudah dimiliki Tao. Tapi hanya satu aspek yang belum ia miliki dan harus Kris yang melengkapinya. Kalian tau aspek apa itu..."_

Semuanya tersenyum senang.

Sebentar lagi tak akan ada lagi hal seperti saat ini yang menyangkut kehancuran seluruh dunia.

"Ne Yang Mulia..."

"Sarang..."

Cahaya terang muncul dari dalam dan semakin terang hingga menyelimuti tubuh seluruh panageran yang ada disana.

Sinar mulai menyebar keluar dan semakin meluas.

Meluas hingga menyentuh 77 dunia.

Ini akhirnya bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Kini aku memandang kearah kota kembali.

Jika saja aku tak ingat bahwa Dunia ini sekarang menjadi milikku, mungkin saja aku akan merasa seperti saat pertama kali aku menginjakan Dunia ini kembali.

Saat ingatanku hilang dan saat pertempuran itu terjadi.

Ne, akulah Sang Ratu EXO World.

Aku agak risih juga saat menggunakan gaun.

OK, gaun memang hanya digunakan saat acara- acara penting saja, namun tetap saja mengangguku!

Asal kalian tau, saat aku sadar, tepatnya saat aku keluar dari Element Dimention, aku melihat Tree of Life yang sangat sejuk.

Namun aku tak melihat siapa pun disana.

Padahal aku melihat dengan jelas bahwa disekelilingku, seluruh saudara ku ada. Bahkan Kris ge ikut masuk kedalam Element Dimention itu.

Aku tak bisa percaya bahwa mereka semua tak ada di depan mataku.

"Memikirkan apa, Tao?"

Lengan hangat yang selalu ada di sampingku ini merengkuh perutku kedalam dekapannya.

Ini tangan Kris gege.

Dan ia memeluku dari belakang.

"Gege? Bukannya ada pertemuan dengan yang lainnya?" tanyaku.

"Hahahaaa... Itu sudah dari 4 jam yang lalu. Dan kenapa kau tetap disini, Panda?"

.

#Back to Normal POV

Tao tersenyum senang.

"Lihat gege!"

Tao menunjuk kebawah dimana disana ada saudara- saudara mereka yang kini sibuk mempersiapkan sebuah pesta.

Tak ada satu pun pelayan yang membantu mereka.

"Xiu ge, Lu ge, kalian sedang hamil! Jangan berlarian!"

Kini terdengar suara teriakan melengking dari Kyungsoo.

"Suho hyung! Fokus untuk memasang hiasan! Jangan memandangi istrimu seperti akan memakannya!"

Terdengar pula ucapan Chanyeol.

Bahkan dengan datangnya sang Appa tercinta, Yesung, mereka tetap berlarian seperti itu.

"Apa yang mereka lukakan, Panda?" tanya Kris sambil mengelus perut Tao.

"Katanya sih mereka akan mengadakan pesta karena usia kandunganku yang menginjak fase pertama. Apa akan sakit rasanya ge?" tanya Tao.

Kris menopang dagunya di bahu Tao dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ratu ku yang sangat kucintai... Apa pun rasanya kau harus menerima hal itu. Kau mengerti Panda? Segala sesuatu pasti akan ada akibatnya. Dan akibat dari kau menjadi Ratu ku adalah melahirkan baby yang akan menjadi penerus. Dan akibat itu adalah anugrah yang sangat indah bukan?"

Tao menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kris yang merasakan sinyal dari Luhan yang mengatakan kalau pesta akan dimulai segera menyentuh kalung berwarna merah darah yang ada di leher Tao.

Sseketika itu pula, pakaian Tao berubah menjadi gaun dan rambut Tao menjadi sebahu dengan mahkota indah di kepalanya.

"Gege!" kata Tao tak terima.

"Kajja Panda... Kita nikmati pestanya..."

.

Begitu lah akhir dari kisah keluarga Zoom yang berasal dari EXO World ini...

Mungkin kisah ini akan berlanjut dan tak akan pernah berakhir...

Namun inilah yang aku bisa tuliskan untuk kalian semua...

Dan percayalah bahwa aku tetap ada disini untuk membantu kalian mengetahui lembaran baru dari keluarga yang aku bangun dari awal ini...

Dari aku lahir... Sampai dunia ini berakhir...

.

.

Ayo tebakkk...

Siapa yang mengatakan narasi terakhir,,.?

Heheheheee...

Gak usah diperdulikan pertanyaan diatas.

Kamsahanida sudah membaca ff Kellyn ini.

See You next time...


End file.
